


kill the lion

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Destruction and Re-Construction of a Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing, dont forget to read each chapter warnings yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: [ Gangsters AU ]Park Jihoon and Choi Hyunsuk are playing a dangerous game when they decided to pursue a relationship behind their families back. It's not a big deal if only both aren't the heirs of the two biggest Korean crime syndicates with bad blood between them, all racing to conquer Seoul's underground business. But what happen when a betrayal ensues and the lovers are forced to face each other as enemies?There can never be two lions in the same jungle; one must disappear.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Park Jeongwoo, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon & So Junghwan
Comments: 99
Kudos: 180





	1. prologue

**November 25th, 09.00 AM**

Two young lions face one another;

between them is one silence and two guns, pointed at each other.

Shining silver works engraved with names -Park Jihoon of the Park Family and Choi Hyunsuk of the Choi Group- as morning light peers from the broken glasses of a port warehouse glints on the weapon's surface. The lions’ claws press at the trigger, both waiting for the right moment to pull and sink the metal teeth into the other's skin.

Their packs are watching closely behind, ready with iron pipes and knuckle brass, a signal from their leader and the war will start; roars of angry men and wounded pride, all defending the honor of the _family_ they served.

Such the life of a gangster, of blood and violence converted into money and territories.

There is bitterness in Jihoon's smile and somberness in Hyunsuk's eyes. Both recalling the time when no bullets or frowns come between them, but white sheets and morning breaths as they trail kisses and loves in secret, hidden from prying eyes and bad history separating their families.

But circumstances have changed, for the worst.

Now both steady their aim, steady their hearts, burdens on their shoulders, expectations on their backs, as their parents stand a few feet behind, spectating their sons to uphold their families’ names even though Jihoon and Hyunsuk have bled _red_ and bruised _violet_ for the past weeks for them.

Hyunsuk's clothes still damp from the ocean and Jihoon's mind slows from the tranquilizer, but the domino has been toppled from long ago, placing the ex-lovers right at this moment.

There can never be two lions in the same jungle; one must disappear. So the two pull the trigger--

now, it's not silence or guns settled between them but the smell of blood and despair,

rooted from betrayal.

-

But time rewinds, and the fallen domino rises again--

as we start from the first piece. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again, sukhoon fam lol
> 
> after the royal drama now we go into gangsters drama :D i'm sure by now u know how much i love drama and angst lmao. wish me luck, i will be updating this again when Bird in A Cage is done and all my oneshots has been posted, few weeks from now. as always i will try my bestue like how choi hyunsuk tries his best doing his Line character's laugh lmao im still cackling
> 
> sorry for grammar mistake and typos, they will be corrected as i goes.  
>   
> thank you for reading! see you soon💙


	2. the jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Graphical description of heavy smut.

**November 13th, 08.00 PM**

The curtain opens to a champagne glass glistens under the lights of the chandelier;

a party filled with obnoxious men in suits and women in diamonds. Their laughs accompanied by the clink of their glasses, the wariness in their eyes, as they scan the surrounding, plotting a route on who to greet next; whose hand to shake, whose ass to lick.

Politicians, the worst kind--

Stomach bloated with salmons and caviars, pocket bloated with dirty money. 

It has been the era of the Conservative before next year's election, before hundreds of middle-aged women and men claw each other faces for empty leather seats and power that can be so easily corrupted, at this point a child candidate is better than any of these _pigs_.

Park Jihoon laughs at his own thought, though he doesn't show it; the situation he's currently in doesn't allow him to be anything but stoic and menacing. He is after all the lion that was invited to guard the pigs, _his_ pigs, which is an old man in his 50s, head almost bald of stress and a cheating wife, standing beside Jihoon, and currently holds a position as the Minister of the Interior and Safety.

Jihoon, who is draped in a custom Tom Ford dark navy tuxedo, brunette hair slicked to the back, straighten his posture as he stands tall in the Minister's shadow, while the old man sips his third glass of champagne tonight and exchanges whispers to another Minister about the brothel he visited last week.

Jihoon's brown eyes carefully observe the party hall;

it is packed with people and chatters, one cannot even see the shimmering marble floor as the riches flood the hall of the mansion owned by the Conservative Party. The insufferable golden curtain with red embroidery hangs in front of a wall of glass, hiding the snow that begins to fall outside as winter embraces Seoul. The lull of a piano, coming from one corner of the room, soften the annoying babbles near Jihoon, as he catches his own pack, the men of the Park Family, pressed against the walls in black suit and earpieces. Jihoon gives a nod to one, before moving on and looks through the crowd.

He finds it--

the Democrats, striding from the opposite direction toward Jihoon, toward the Minister.

They were invited to the End of Year Party, a fake kindness to keep up the Conservative's image, we are one as a Nation and all that bullshit-- and one of them, the candidate for the Minister of the Interior and Safety next year, walks amongst the crowd, holding his chin high as if this is the Democrats' event. Other politicians around him step aside, clearing the floor because Jihoon's Minister, of course, takes the bait like a hungry fish to a fishing rod; the old man is quick to abandon his friend, snatches his fourth glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and confronts the man who aims for his chair.

Two pigs in a fancy barn meet.

They bow and crack a smile, then some dad's jokes, typical, though everyone and their mistresses know both loathe each other. Jihoon, perched quietly at his pig's side, couldn't care less if the politicians decided to strangle each other's neck or kiss instead, because they aren't the one he's been looking for--

No, Jihoon thinks, as his eyes never leave the other lion beside the Democrat's candidate;

smaller than Jihoon, but shoulder broader, as a black tuxedo clings to his body like a second skin, so fit, so tight, it highlights the thin waist and firm thighs. Jihoon can't help but give the other man a once-over, from his loafer to his jet-black slicked hair.

The man himself doesn't miss Jihoon's wandering eyes since Jihoon doesn't hide it either. The man lets out a smirk, proud and fearless, expected from someone who holds the title of the heir of the Choi Group.

Park Jihoon isn't one to back down; he holds his sharp gaze steady, pierces through air and glitters into the grey orbs belonged to one named Choi Hyunsuk.

Tension built between the young lions, and even the pigs are _scared_.

The Minister takes the last gulp of his champagne and clears his throat, "Well, well, I see the Choi Group is also present. Welcome to the party, young man."

The addressed lion flickers eyes to the speaking pig, and gives a half-bow, "Thank you for the hospitality, Minister."

The Democrat candidate nods at the Minister, "Yes, I hope the Conservative doesn't mind I invited Hyunsuk-shi and his colleagues here, his mother is a friend."

"No, of course not, it's the same as Jihoon-shi here. He even brings his little brother, right Jihoon-shi?" The Minister puts a hand on Jihoon's back; the young man notes on the back of his mind to burn the tuxedo later instead of keeping it, "How's your father?"

"He is well, Minister, thank you. He's very upset he can't attend tonight because of the family business, so I hope me and my brother presence are enough."

The Minister chuckles, "Of course, of course, we are always glad if the protector of our city is around."

Jihoon follows with a smile, thin and sharp like a razor, "I'm humbled by the compliment, Minister, especially coming from someone who _has_ the National Police Agency in the palm of his hand."

The Minister gives a boisterous laugh, loud enough to make heads turn.

"Ha ha ha! Hush now, we are all hand-in-hand to protect the status quo and order."

Jihoon repressed the need to roll his eyes; a man's ego is like a balloon, so easy to be inflated with hollow words as hollow as air until it expands and expands and eventually, explodes to pieces.

The other pig in the room though, is just the same. 

"Yes, yes, and it is saddening this will be your _last_ year, Minister. I can only hope I can resume your duty as best as you did," The Democrat stifles a smirk, and Jihoon catches how the Choi's heir beside the candidate doesn't even bother to disguise his exasperated sigh.

The sarcastic remark from the candidate manages to rail up the soon-to-be ex-Minister. The old man's posture becomes tense, so does his grip on the champagne glass, which is a Schott Zwiesel made of Tritan crystal, Park's family has the whole collection, and it's 102 USD for a set of six. If it shatters, Jihoon pities the expensive glass, not the wrinkled hand.

Through gritted teeth, the Minister replies, "A very optimistic outlook sometimes a dangerous thing, sir."

"Oh, but it is needed, Minister. After all, people depend on us, in your words, to protect the status quo and order. I will make sure the National Police Agency and other departments to be utilized to their maximum potential. For the _nation's_ interest, of course."

" _Of course_."

Crackling hostility is shared between the Conservative and Democrat as they both glare at each other; one in denial of his future where he will be stripped from power and have nothing, and one is too deep in his head of a future where he will gain power and have everything.

Jihoon sighs quietly, hoping time will fast forward to the part where the old men grow tired of each other and part for the night. 

Eventually, after another fifteen minutes of more useless passive-aggressive exchange, the pigs decided to go back to their own corner with their own kin. While the old men are quick to turn their back on each other and walk away, the young lions linger for a moment, as if speaking through silence,

before Hyunsuk flutters his eyes away and trails the Democrat's shadow.

Jihoon watches the retrieving back of the man before leaving the center of the hall as well.

While the Minister busies himself with his fifth glass, Jihoon takes his chance to discreetly slips through the thick crowd until he finds a tall figure, in a Tom Ford velvet dinner jacket with a bow tie, munching a plate of four glazed donuts. His light brown hair bobs as the owner raises his head up at the approaching man.

"Having fun?" Jihoon asks his little brother who's not actually little anymore since the man is 2 cm taller than the big brother. Though, personality-wise, Park Junghwan still acts quite childish as donut crumbs stick around his mouth and swelling cheeks. Not minding the mess at all, the younger happily greets Jihoon.

"Dwe donud is gewd, hywung."

"Nice. Entertain the Minister for me, would you?" Jihoon gives a squeeze to Junghwan's shoulder while his head turns to the flock of people around, searching for something.

"Weit, where arew youw going?"

Soon, Jihoon spots his target, at the other end of the hall; Choi Hyunsuk, almost hidden by larger men in suit and tie, definitely the Choi. Beside him is not the Democrat but his trusted retainer. Jihoon squints his eyes, focusing at Hyunsuk's movement; the Choi Group's heir whispers something to the retainer’s ear before he leaves, squishing his lithe body through the narrow space of the crowd. His direction;

the men's bathroom. 

"Toilet. Bad shrimp."

Without sparing a glance at the confused Junghwan, Jihoon brings his long legs toward the same destination. The man also makes sure to ducks his head, hiding among the yapping politicians like some kind of ninja whenever he's in line of sight of either Choi's men or his own.

When the red-walnut bathroom door comes into view, Jihoon picks up his pace before opening the door--

and locks it behind him.

-

"Choi Hyunsuk-shi."

The stage resumes, but this time, there is no one besides the young lions.

The fancy bathroom Jihoon entered has two stalls and two sinks with white marbled flooring and wall. It's a cramped space compared to the hall outside, with only one window, half-opened displaying a view of a backyard blanketed in snow.

"Park Jihoon-shi," The addressed man replies, an amused smirk plastered on his face as he turns the golden faucet and washes his hand, not even looking at Jihoon who's slowly approaches the other from the locked door.

Jihoon stops, just a step away from the Choi's heir. His figure looms the smaller man from behind but Hyunsuk still has his head ducks low. 

The Park starts, "How's Japan?"

"Would _you_ like to know."

"Of course. Gotta know how's the business situation of my enemy so the Park Family can always be one step ahead."

The Choi smirks wider; he turns off the faucet and grabs a tissue to dry his hands. This time though, he makes sure to steady his sharp eyes at Jihoon through the mirror, "Then all the more reason I should keep my mouth shut."

A step forward; an inch left before Jihoon's firm body pressed against the other's back.

But not yet--

as he dips his head down, until his mouth, thin and moist, hovers above Hyunsuk's right ear.

He murmurs, low, "And if I insist? For that _mouth_ to be open?"

The smirk becomes a chuckle; Hyunsuk throws the tissue at the sink, he'll clean that later-- much later after he turns around, confronting the Park's heir head-on, ready for a rumble and violence as he latches on the front of Jihoon's navy tuxedo and drags the taller man down,

"Well, then, Jihoon-shi--"

until their lips, thin and moist and hungry, almost meet. 

"--good luck on _making_ me."

The stage ends, the masks crack, the curtain falls, hiding the lions--

as Jihoon surges forward and kisses Hyunsuk by the mouth, both hands seize the smaller waist. Hyunsuk reciprocates with the same level of passion, nibbling Jihoon's lips and clenching the tuxedo lapel until it crumples under his fingers. Jihoon slips out a growl and bites the other's bottom lips, rough but not until it bleeds, and it successfully makes Hyunsuk whines, thus opening that damn luscious mouth.

No need for luck, Jihoon is too good at this.

The taller man immediately pushes his tongue inside and tastes the sweet victory; caressing and wetting Hyunsuk's gum and lips before playing with his tongue and sucks and sucks because it's addicting like alcohol and Jihoon misses it wrapped around his dick, so Jihoon keeps on licking and presses intensely until the smaller man gasps, out of breath, and Jihoon pauses too to breathe against the skin of his neck.

"Your suit is too tight, babe," Jihoon murmurs, one hand still on Hyunsuk's waist while the other gropes his ass through the sinful fabric that hides nothing of that voluptuous curve, as if it _begs_ to be slapped, good lord.

"It's one number lower, Jeongwoo ordered it wrong," Hyunsuk pants while starting to grind against Jihoon's hard groin, instantly drawing grunts from the brunette. Hyunsuk throws his head back, inviting Jihoon to trails kisses along the line of his adam apple as the brunette talks.

"Send my regards to him, then."

"You're joking."

"Obviously. The window?"

"Into the backyard, no guards or CCTV."

"Good, but better close them first," Jihoon gives one last peck on the skin under Hyunsuk's collar before backing away, focus shifts to draw the gold-embroidered curtain close. All the while his ears pick up the sound of a belt and zipper being opened. Hyunsuk's black cotton pants are already hanged low from his slim waist when Jihoon turns around; now the smaller man is propped on the white marbled sink, presenting a lewd sight of a smooth, pearl ass, as Hyunsuk, flushed red and pretty, seductively licks his lips at Jihoon through the mirror.

The _audacity_.

Jihoon has to bits the inside of his mouth just to hold his bursting libido before he drags Hyunsuk to the center of the hall and fucks him in front of the pigs. Thankfully, his sanity still intact, so he zips open his pants instead and positions himself behind the black-haired man. His right hand fishes a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket, while the other runs over Hyunsuk's plump ass and into his hole.

Jihoon lets out a sly grin when his finger feels wet, "Slicked already."

"No time to waste," Hyunsuk replies back smugly and nudges back at Jihoon's groin, impatient.

That's Choi Hyunsuk for you, eager and determined and oh so fucking _alluring_ to get what he wants; Jihoon is only a mere man, after all, and definitely not one to turn away from such beauty, not when the subject is beginning to whine, signaling Jihoon to get a move on and pounds him into next week already.

Jihoon cracks a smile. He gives his ass a light slap and watches as the skin jiggles like jelly while putting on a condom and stroking his hard cock with lube. Then, when it's wet enough, the brunette pushes it into Hyunsuk's slick hole, inch by inch.

Both men groan, as Jihoon keeps on pressing until his throbbing cock buried to the hilt.

Jihoon grunts, scrunching his eyes close, "Fuck, I miss this," before pulling away, until his cock almost out of the rim, and _slams_ back in, hard, Hyunsuk's fluffy hair bounces from the thrust as he _moans_ like a bitch in heat.

The sound is so erotic and familiar and Jihoon thirsts for more so he thrusts again and again as he slouches forward and nibbles Hyunsuk's ear, "I miss you."

"Me too-- _ah!_ " Hyunsuk lets out a scream when Jihoon finds his prostate.

The taller man drives his cock further, deeper, into the spot that makes Hyunsuk squirms and whimpers, " _Ah, ah_ \-- harder, Jihoon-ah, harder."

Jihoon chuckles, "Dirty as always, _Vi_."

"Don't call me that now, _Red_ ," Hyunsuk answers in loud gasps; while Jihoon thrusts forward, Hyunsuk pushes backward, meeting Jihoon's cock hungrily.

The sound of skin smacking skin makes Jihoon dizzy and whines because sex with Hyunsuk is always great and exhilarating and he swears Hyunsuk is the only one who can reduce Jihoon from a man of status and education to a creature of love and lust that cares only embracing and fucking the other.

He craves for Hyunsuk, body and soul, so Jihoon pampers his love with more gentle kisses and rough thrusts in these stolen times.

" _Hyunsuk-ah._ "

"Jihoon-ah, _Jihoon-ah_."

Both lions call one another, as if their pressing body, joined as one, isn't enough proof they're together.

They mate, loud, brimming with desire and longing, as Jihoon picks up his pace and pounds his stiff cock into Hyunsuk's wet hole _faster_ and erratic because the clock is ticking and Hyunsuk is panting and stroking his own cock which covered with condom as well because the party is still on-going, so they have to play clean even though they're both horny as hell and Jihoon can't stop his thrusts even if a bunch of old men storm the door open and see the heirs of two crime syndicates make love inside a cramped, marbled bathroom because, sadly--

there's no room for their love out there.

Jihoon groans, burying his head, his forgotten blues, in the back of Hyunsuk's neck and comes. While basking in the afterglow, the brunette feels trembles from the small body under as Hyunsuk lets out his release too in a form of moans and pants of Jihoon's name. Jihoon heeds the call and shifts his head to search for Hyunsuk's lips, the same time as the other does.

The young lions lock in a kiss again, savoring each other's warmth before,

as always,

time runs out.

-

" _Hey!_ "

Hyunsuk startles as Jihoon ambushes the smaller man with a hug just as the other walks out from one of the stalls, after cleaning the leftover of their intimate session. Jihoon snuggles his face in Hyunsuk's nook as his arms embrace the smaller man full.

Jihoon feels a quiver from Hyunsuk's snickers before a gentle brush on his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Clear your schedule for me tomorrow afternoon," Jihoon says, though his voice muffled as his lips still stubbornly stick against Hyunsuk's skin. Fortunately, the other understand but only offer a confused hum.

Jihoon pulls away a little to meet Hyunsuk's doe eyes, "Pretty please? It's been a month since we last saw each other. I still miss you, babe."

The brunette tries to pout but probably fails because Hyunsuk simply cocks an eyebrow before barking a laugh. Jihoon slips out a small scowl and pinches the other's bum; he loves those, what can a man do, truly. Hyunsuk yelps surprised before lightly punches Jihoon's chest. The brunette grins and steals a peck on the cheek.

Hyunsuk playfully rolls his eyes, "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

Jihoon beams back and pressing his lips against Hyunsuk one last time, tasting the softness before they part. Jihoon promises, "I'll call you in the morning."

And Hyunsuk smiles, hopeful and in love, "See you then."

There's a knock on the bathroom door and it's not the first. Jihoon bets on his limp dick there's a line of angry men waiting outside. It's been fifteen minutes, give or take.

Hyunsuk lets out a snort before turning to the window. The man is small and flexible enough to climb out of it and into the outer corridor, facing the empty backyard. He gives a wink at Jihoon before walks out of the brunette sight.

After straightening the crumple of his front tuxedo and slicking his hair, Jihoon takes a breath and ready to venture to his habitat again.

The brunette clicks to open the bathroom lock, and ho and behold, he's greeted by four men, all old enough to his grandfather, scowling and tapping their feet impatiently. That, until they realize the identity of the person bold enough to lock a public bathroom.

Like rabbits in front of a lion, the old men _freeze_.

Being the tallest out of the group, Jihoon stares them down, cold and intense-- reminding the poor old men whose jungle it is. One even shivers in fear and fakes a cough.

Jihoon gives mercy; he cracks a smirk, "Nice night, gentlemen?" and leaves the scene unbothered. He even pats one of the men's back, a little _too_ hard seeing the man jerks in alarm, as he walks past them and into the ever noisy crowd.

Jihoon navigates through the hoard of men and women, breathing gossips like air, until he locates his younger brother again, still in the same spot when Jihoon left him but with no donuts or the Park's pig in sight. 

"The Minister's dead yet?" Jihoon chimes in, surprising Junghwan who was staring vacantly at nothing, most definitely bored now his stomach is full.

The younger pouts and elbows the older lightly, "I'm not _that_ clumsy."

"Why not? Kinda want him to choke on his steak or something so we can go home early," Jihoon shrugs, but his eyes still searching for the Minister's figure, until they spot him, yapping away with the Conservatives at the other corner of the room. There are two Park men nearby and Jihoon gestures them to watch their pig.

"Why are you so long in bathroom, anyway?"

Junghwan's question diverts Jihoon's attention back at him.

"I told you, bad shrimp, Hwannie. Have you tried it?"

The younger shakes his head.

"Don't. It tasted like rich man's ass."

"We're also rich, hyung."

"But they're pigs who fatten themselves with greed and sex, while we--"

"Lions, the apex predator who feed the pigs until they're round and juicy so we can eat them all in the end."

Jihoon looks impressed, "Still remember, eh?"

But Junghwan just sighs, "Father will be mad if his sons forget his teachings. Not that I can forget it since he drills the words to my head every day."

"Really? I didn't notice you have many talks with father."

"When you're out of the mansion, you know, checking the clubs or meetings, or seeing that girl, _Vi_."

Junghwan deliberately emphasizes the last word while smirking smugly at his brother. Jihoon, on the other hand, tries to look indifferent, simply offers a squint of eyes. Though, deep down his heart beats like a racing horse, ready to gallops out of the ribcage.

Their relationship is a dangerous secret, after all; none should know.

But the universe seems on Jihoon's side as Junghwan quickly clears his fear,

"I heard you on the phone with her multiple times, hyung."

Jihoon is _so_ close to lets out a long relieved sigh but he managed to hold it in. What he can't hide is the tenseness running through his shoulder and jaw.

Junghwan, of course, notices this.

"Chill, I'm not gonna tell anyone, or father. Besides, her name is really _Vi_? Is she a foreigner? Is _Vi_ stands for _Vivi_? When and where did you meet her?" Junghwan, eyes wide and curious, bombarding his big brother with a train of questions. 

Jihoon snorts amused, itching to ruffles the younger's hair, "Wow, is this an interrogation? You're with the police now, Hwannie?"

"Oh, come on, tell me! I know it's been years you've been with this _Vi_ girl. When will you gonna introduce her to us? Is she doesn't know that you're a _gangster_?"

Jihoon grimaces, "Ew, stop saying that word, it's so cringey. I might be handsome as hell but I'm not Al Pacino--"

"Nobody is saying you're Al Pacino, hyung--"

"--We're not the goddamn Godfather. We're businessman."

" _Sure_ ," The younger rolls his eyes away, sensing his big brother avoiding the topic asked.

No one speaks for a while; Jihoon is too deep in his own thoughts, about the relationship, family, business, while Junghwan carefully watches the brunette out in the corner of his eyes.

There's a silence between them and the party's jabber fills it like pouring wine, thick and sour.

Chewing the bottom of his lips, Junghwan is ready to take his questions back and break the awkwardness between the brothers when Jihoon, suddenly, speaks.

"Don't worry, the family will see Vi soon."

The way Jihoon said the words so melancholic and calm, in contrast to Junghwan's knowledge of his big brother, as his brown eyes never leave the crowd ahead, as if peering into a hole between the pearl earrings and mustaches and straight into his target.

Who, Junghwan has no clue.

So the younger looks back at the older who answers his meddling mind with a sly smirk. It only adds fuel to the burning curiosity.

" _Really_?! Are you gonna--"

" _Shush_!"

Jihoon shoots a glare at his brother, shutting him quiet. Junghwan looks apologetic, though still giddy at the prospect of meeting Jihoon's longtime secret lover. The brunette himself doesn't have the heart to erase the stars on his little brother's eyes; too precious, too innocent for the world.

So after mulling for a moment, Jihoon decided to stick to his plan, all will be revealed in the near future.

Oh, boy, Junghwan, along with his family, is in for the _surprise_ of their life. 

"Look, for now zip your mouth and wish your big brother some luck," Jihoon turns his back at the other, "Here, pat my back, Hwannie."

"Pat, pat," Junghwan does, like a good little brother.

"Good, good, massage me while you at it."

Comes a light jab to Jihoon's back before both men breaks into chuckles. They fall into a familiar back-and-forth and inside jokes, forged by years and brotherly love.

Soon, the champagne runs dry, the small talks become old;

when the clock strikes ten, the politicians starting to grow bored. Jihoon's Minister is one of them as he excuses himself from the Party.

The Park brothers are quick to be by the Minister's side, parting as well with other Conservatives before accompanying the old man to his Mercedes-Benz S-Class, already waiting at the lobby.

On the way out, the Park Family passes by the Choi Group, perched around the Democrats.

There are only split seconds shared between them but the limited time doesn't stop the silent aggression they throw at each other. Through dirty eyes and gritted teeth, the men glare and crack knuckles, and anyone besides the two syndicates currently present at the corridor can only witness the scene in nervous gulps.

But everything slows down for the heirs,

as Jihoon and Hyunsuk exchange secret code through their unwavering gazes, their focus solely on each other; some might view it as deep-hatred from the intensity alone, but only the two able to decipher the hidden message.

A goodbye for tonight and a promise for tomorrow.

-

But there's a shadow looming around the corner of the mansion's corridor, _foreign_ akin to a colonizer readying its machete to cut through the peaceful jungle, driven by its own agenda--

and it watches Jihoon and Hyunsuk in secret.

Its footsteps unheard so nobody aware of its intention until later,

when it places the first domino and flicks it to start the roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i dont know if fam still waiting for this story but to those who read, hi, its blue and im back writing again :D
> 
> i decided to start this au from now on, though i have learned my lesson and will pace myself as to not write long chapters like Bird in A Cage so i dont neglect other things in my life again😂 therefore in exchange, there will be more chapters than my fics before. im sorry i cant specify how many right now since i havent break down the rest of the plot into scenes yet but maybe its around 10-15 chapters, so stay tuned~
> 
> references; [mood & tone](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakuza_\(series\)), [minister](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ministry_of_the_Interior_and_Safety_\(South_Korea\)), [national police agency](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Police_Agency_\(South_Korea\))
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! see you in the next chap💙


	3. the countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None.

**November 13th, 10.30 PM**

Seoul is coated white in November;

the snow falls steadily to every corner of buildings and streets the Park Family's car drove by on the way home from the Conservative's party. The highway is vacant of traffic, only a handful of vehicles steered by salarymen on overtime. The lights of towering offices irradiate the dark along with dimmed street lamps and occasional 24-hour convenience stores.

Jihoon peers the landscape outside the family's Toyota Vellfire through a hole of a platinum ring. It's Cartier d'Amour with a simple design; a smooth texture around, devoid of any colorful gemstones placed in the middle. On the inside surface, it has an engraving of the word 'Park', referencing the owner.

With one hand in the air, Jihoon inspects the ring that has been resting in his tuxedo's inside pocket for a whole night; a lucky charm, the brunette believed, that he borrowed from his little brother a week ago. The younger man in question also observes the older in silence, ever curious about what Jihoon will do with the ring that served as a _memento_ for both of them.

Yet only the sound of the car's engine running through the street encompasses the stillness in the middle seats. Jihoon offers no explanation as Junghwan offers no question; their earlier conversation at the party had clarified Jihoon's decision and action days or maybe weeks ahead, and the brunette had made it clear he rather does it without prying eyes.

So Junghwan respects his older brother wishes and leans back at the black leather seat; the younger stares at the older who stares at the platinum ring that gleams under the passing city light, as Jihoon imagines a smile of a man--

shines brighter and more expensive than thousand platinum combined,

when Jihoon asks for his hand.

-

"Welcome back, young masters."

One butler and two henchmen greet the Park brothers as soon as they got off the car. They all lined up neatly at the front door, hidden by the white concrete fence wall and evergreen pine trees surrounding the _hanok_ -inspired mansion. The roof is colored deep-blue and jagged in an abstract form with the middle opened, viewing the inner courtyard. The mansion has a tint of serenity and Korean pride wrapped in contemporary architectural design; truly a mirror of the head of the family himself.

The Park brothers step into the stone-padded narrow corridor past the front door, leading to the inner courtyard where four more henchmen are on stand-by. They all bow as the brothers walk past. 

In the courtyard, there are outdoor stairs connected to different rooms made of bulletproof glass, stark white walls, and wooden floors. As Jihoon heads to one of them, he asks the mansion's butler that's been trailing behind.

"Where's father?"

"Mr. Park is in his study room, sir. He's currently engaged in an online meeting with the club managers. But he said to send the young masters in as soon as they're back."

"Right."

The Park brothers continue up the stair and into the living room with a retina scan by the door. After a couple more steps, the brothers stand in front of the study room before gives it a knock.

No immediate answer, though neither Jihoon nor Junghwan knock twice but simply wait;

until a voice orders them to come in.

-

The door opens to the deepest part of the jungle;

the lion's den.

Shelves made of oak wood press against every side of the wall aside from the wide window glass in the middle. A black and white checkerboard carpet is placed at the center of the room under two leather sofas. In the middle, there's a round glass coffee table with a clean ashtray and two sealed bottles of Soju for guests allowed in here.

Jihoon and Junghwan step inside and position themselves near the sofas. They bow and stands upright again, resting both hands on the back as their eyes gaze ahead.

There, behind an antique Italian solid wood table, sits an old lion--

white hair slicked back neatly, wearing a brown sweater with a white shirt underneath, hiding his wide shoulder and fit body for someone pushing his 60s. There's a silver-rimmed glasses perched by the bridge of his nose, covering wrinkles and knitted eyebrows as the man fixates his focus on the screen of the MacBook on the table.

"Wait for a moment," The old lion says, as the sound of keyboards soon crowds the study room. The addressed young men nod and be quiet on their spot.

Mr. Park is still well-groomed, and commanding at his old age even to his own sons.

A minute passes. Finally, the old lion closes the laptop, raises his head and smiles, kind.

"My cubs. Welcome back."

"Good evening, father," Both answer at the same time.

"How's the Minister?"

Jihoon's the first to replies, "Stupid as always, but he sent his best regard to you, father."

Mr. Park nods, "I see. I will make sure to send some Belgian chocolates for him tomorrow. He and his second mistress love those."

"The college teacher?" Junghwan quirks his head.

"Nope, that’s the third," Jihoon shakes his head slightly at him, "The second is the 23-years-old daughter of another Minister."

The younger winces, "My head hurts."

And the father's smile grows wider, "My Hwannie is still a kid, after all."

"I'm 20 this year, father!"

Jihoon smirks, "Yup, still a kid."

Which Junghwan replies with a glare, "Hyung, you're just five years older than me!"

"Yes, but Jihoon is soon to be the head of the family," Mr. Park cuts in, drawing both son attention back to him as he talks, "It's his obligation to be more mature, responsible, and knowledgeable of the business scene than you, Hwannie. Of course, I know that my cubs will support each other and do everything in their power to maintain the business and crush the competitors that stand in the family's way. Will you, my cubs?"

"Yes, father," Again, they nod and answer in unison as they've been taught since little.

"Excellent, as expected from the sons of the Park," Mr. Park takes off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, "Well, that's _one_ good news for today," Before the old lion follows it with a quiet sigh.

Jihoon notices how tired his father looks, even more than usual. 

"Is something wrong, father?"

The old lion puts back his glasses once more before standing up from his brown leather chair. He pulls a cane from under the table and steps out, moving closer to the window glasses and watches the scenery of the mansion's inner courtyard. 

Jihoon's question is left hanging but it doesn't mean it was not heard. Jihoon knows his father is simply too deep in thoughts at the moment as his hand wrings the handle of his cane-- sculpted out of yellow bronze into a lion's head with two rubies as its eyes. The cane's body is made of sober black ebony, sturdy and elegant, and it's been by father's side even before Jihoon is born.

Then--

"The clubs are not doing so well this year," Mr. Park finally raises his voice, "The most significant decrease of profit is found in _Nonagon_. It seems even our loyal customers visited less and less each week."

Jihoon contemplates over the new information, before cocking an eyebrow, confused, "But the Park Family owns 90% clubs in Gangnam, all of them for upper-class attenders. Nonagon is the oldest _and_ biggest club in Gangnam, in Seoul even, if they didn't go to Nonagon, surely they would go to our other clubs in the area--"

"Unless the _other_ syndicate hijacks our customers."

" _Hijack_?"

Mr. Park turns around, confronting his sons. The kind smile that greeted them earlier disappears, replaced by a stern look, "This is why I called for you two, my cubs. The managers heard rumors in the street, about the Choi Group swaying our loyal customers and even, A-list celebrities to stop coming to any clubs owned by the Park Family, especially Nonagon, for more exclusive deals at the clubs owned by the Choi, and that's not all."

The old lion goes over to the study table once more and opens his MacBook. After clicking a button or two, he rotates the laptop to face his cubs. Jihoon and Junghwan immediately step forward until both can discern the news page displayed on the screen.

It reports about upcoming building construction in--

"An empty lot?" Jihoon frowns as he skims the first paragraph of the article, "This is a few blocks away from Nonagon."

Mr. Park nods, "And it's a little bigger than Nonagon. Rumor has it the empty lot or _Lot 77_ belonged to one of the Choi's shell company and they plan to construct their first high-class club, injected with the capital from a Japanese crime syndicate. Our loyal customers and those celebrities are also aware of this and have been given deals at the club when it is finished next year."

Cat got his tongue; Jihoon is frozen and bewildered because this is the first time he heard about the news. That fact alone is not worrying if only he's not in a secret relationship with the Choi's heir himself. The brunette's frown grows deeper the more he wonders why Hyunsuk never mentions any of this to him.

While Jihoon ponders alone, Junghwan, who's finally caught up on what's going on, goes into a rant, "That's-- Why would they do that? _Gangnam_ has always been our territory! The Choi's playground is _Hongdae_ and _Itaewon_. They serve for the middle-class customers and expats."

Like pouring oil to the fire, the younger's words rile the old lion even more.

"You both always know my feelings about the Choi Group and _this_ is just the tip of the iceberg of the shameless things they will do for money," Mr. Park scowls, tapping the lion-headed cane on the carpet in frustration, "The group has _no_ code of honor, unlike us. They are a profit-oriented syndicate, offering dirty deals behind the scenes and crossing territories that have been built by the blood of our previous generations. And that _woman_ , the so-called Huntress of the Choi, to think she dared to do this? If only I still have the same body as I had in my prime--"

"You would tear them to pieces, father?"

"That's right, Hwannie, like a _true_ lion," Mr. Park puffs his chest up, proud, "Gangnam is _my_ jungle after all. Still remember what I always said?"

The youngest cub nods, "There can never be two lions in the same jungle."

"That's right--"

"But, father," Jihoon interrupts, "It's only a rumor, isn't it?"

Silence, all of a sudden-- deafening and tense, radiating from Mr. Park. The old lion's eyes appear sharper, even behind the silver-rimmed glasses. Junghwan clams up; eyes darting back and forth between his older brother and father who are lock in a stare.

When Mr. Park opens his mouth again, his tone is stiff, no room for argument, "But if there's a smoke, there's bound to be a fire, Jihoon."

But Jihoon is his son, so it's not surprising he is also born strong-willed, rooted to the ground like a hundred-years-old tree with his own reasoning and principles he whole-heartily believes.

"Yes, and if there is, instead of obliterating our competitor like animals, can we approach them with a partnership instead?"

Unlike Jihoon, Junghwan is young and naive, only a small ship in a raging sea, easily swayed by the current.

The youngest cub gulps nervous at the oldest, "Hyung--"

A loud _stomp_ cuts short Junghwan's sentence;

it is done by the sculpted cane, being pounded to the ground.

The brothers’ postures grow rigid under the heavy stares of their father. The old lion emits an aura of disappointment with a drop of anger as his eyebrows dip low, mouth curve downward.

Mr. Park glowers at his first cub, "Jihoon, which of the family do you served?"

"Father, that's not what I meant--"

" _Answer_ me, son," Mr. Park orders, not ask, and Jihoon lives long enough as his son to know the difference.

The brunette lets out a short sigh before answering, "The Park Family."

"That's right, and what is the Park Family's code?" 

"Family first."

"That's right, Jihoon. In case you forgot, my cub, our businesses are derived from our own, that way we can have total control of what is happening. The same goes for the minor families under the Park's. Their wellness is ours's but so does their loyalty and men. We protect our kin Jihoon, from the inside, and outsiders are not allowed, much less _bandits_ like the Choi. They deserve only _violence_ , not cooperation."

Mr. Park still wears a grim expression; he isn't finished yet with the lecture and both cubs can only stay still and listens.

"It is my duty as the head of the fifth generation of the Park Family to continue the tradition our ancestors have built and I expect the same from you, Jihoon, when you, one day, take the reign. Do I make myself clear?"

No, father, Jihoon says, deep down, under the skin of a son who bear the name of the Park and the outdated doctrine that Jihoon swears, with his whole life, through blood and tears, he _will_ change it.

But that will come later; now, held by the razor-sharp gazes of his father, as Jihoon stands at the edge of a wooden plank, either lie or dive into the dead sea, Jihoon chooses the first option.

"Yes, father."

Mr. Park doesn't immediately switch to merriness; he simply gives a knowing nod, "Good."

Action always worth more than words for the old lion so Jihoon -the gears inside his brain already creaking and moving as he plots a plan- follows up with an offer to the benefit of the family.

"Then let me investigate further about the rumor and Lot 77 tomorrow with Hwannie, after we visit mother."

By then Mr. Park finally cracks a smile; thin, barely there but still, an improvement from the sourness across his face seconds ago. Jihoon even hears a relief sigh coming out of Junghwan as the atmosphere of the study room lighten up.

Mr. Park sits once more, "Very good, my cubs. I will make sure the Nonagon's manager knows your arrival."

"Thank you, father," The brothers bow, ready to retire for the night.

"You are dismissed, then. Take a rest, son--"

But just when Jihoon spins on his heel, toward the door, Mr. Park adds,

"Except you, Hwannie. Let's have a talk first."

The brunette cocks an eyebrow at the addressed man, curious. Junghwan tilts his head for a second before comes to a realization and mouths the word 'lesson' at his brother. It's the _talk_ Junghwan has been talking about earlier at the party. It seems their father is keen to impart the Park Family's principles to Junghwan since he's still a blank paper, unlike Jihoon who has grown into a man of his own, for better or worst.

Jihoon nods and continues his way out.

In the last seconds, the brunette catches a glimpse of his little brother and father converse closely in the world of their own, unknown to Jihoon,

before the door clicks closed.

-

Jihoon's wake-up call consists of one,

sunshine peering through the gap of his bedroom's black pristine curtain,

two, a ringtone, coming out of his phone that's been vibrating on the nightstand for a while now.

Jihoon peeks out of his fluffy, oversized sheet-- both eyes barely open so he counts on his hand, groping around until it finds the buzzing gadget.

Jihoon, still with his horrible bed head and morning breath, doesn't even bother to check the screen before picking up.

"Babe--"

"Yesterday--" But the other voice immediately intercepts, sounding half-annoyed half-amused, "--someone said they would _call_ me in the morning."

Jihoon groans, weakly. He blinks twice, trying to flutter his eyes open and focuses on the clock on the right-top of the phone screen before making his defense, "It's 10 AM, Hyunsuk-ah, it's still morning."

"It's not, and hey, what happened with our _codename_?"

"Relax, I'm still in my room. It's locked, soundproof, and bulletproof."

"Sounds like a nice place to torture people--"

"Or to _fuck_ one."

There's a loud, frustrated moan coming from the other side of the line.

Jihoon chuckles, "I just woke up, babe, what do you expect? My little bird is chirping here."

The brunette hears familiar giggles crowding his ear, "Looking for someone to play with?"

"Looking for a mouth to _suck_ it."

"Maybe it'll found one later _this_ evening because last night I got yelled by mother for re-scheduling today's stakeout agenda."

Jihoon abruptly sits up; eyes go wide, face go bright. A surge of excitement runs through him now Hyunsuk agrees to meet up. Today _can_ be a very important day, after all, depends on the situation, of course, but nonetheless, Jihoon is optimistic.

After calming the pounding inside his chest, Jihoon replies, "That's great, babe. So, 5 PM at the usual place?"

"Sure. See you, Jihoon-ah, say Hi to little bird for me."

Even without visual, Jihoon can hear the smirk through the other's tone-- ever so smug and cute and the brunette would give anything to wipe it off with his mouth every morning, every day in his life.

The call ends; after stretching like a cat, Jihoon shifts and sits on the edge of the bed. He opens one of the nightstand shelves and takes out the content inside.

A black velvet box containing the platinum ring, the same one Jihoon carried last night. He opens the box, examines the jewelry for a while,

as he murmurs, quite wistful,

"Time to ask permission from the owner."

-

So Jihoon does, as planned--

asking for permission in front of the stone, in form of a prayer.

The sun is high in the sky when the Park brothers finally arrive at their mother's residence. An hour and a half drive from the Park's mansion into a field of green. The weather is clear as the snow falls scarcely, simply the wind accompanies the brothers as they walk along the white path.

Jihoon and Junghwan stand before their mother with a bucket of flowers in their hand; Korean rose, blooming pink and beautiful. Jihoon would find a vase full of them in the family room when she was still there. Just like how the flowers are the nation's favorite, it was hers too. Mrs. Park always was a patriot -thus the perfect match to her husband- she loves her nation more than anything,

but no more than her children--

until fate decided otherwise.

Jihoon places the flowers on the edge of a granite stone, mahogany-colored, before Junghwan joins as well.

The two talk to their mother in secret, in love and blurry memories-- of a woman with long hair and a playful smile, tickling Jihoon from behind everytime he sneaked to the kitchen to stole a jar of cookies. Another, a memory of a safe cradle under a white sheet as thunderstorms rattling the glass windows and mother soothed Jihoon with a tune and caresses.

Even though the memories are fuzzy, as Jihoon was only five-years-old at that time, but he still remembers the warmth Mrs. Park brought to the mansion. The crime syndicate life is a men's world, yet Mrs. Park, only a young salary-woman back then, chose to entered and stood amid all the danger in the name of love for turbulence of a man and later, for her children.

But it's a different case for Junghwan.

Jihoon takes a glance at his little brother, perched beside him. The young man stares at the stone half-lidded as he recalls no memories at all, not even his mother's face except from photos stored in the family album.

It's reasonable, since mother sacrificed her life to birth Junghwan into the world.

Jihoon places a hand then on Junghwan's shoulder, squeezing them tight and reassuring him for a million times, and Jihoon will never get tired of reminding his Hwannie that it's _never_ his fault. The little brother never speaks of it but Jihoon _knows_ , from the sorrow reflecting in Junghwan's eyes -since he was old enough to understand the concept of death- everytime he stares at mother's photo.

A sob comes out of Junghwan and Jihoon pretends he doesn't see it, only keeps his hand firmly at the younger's shoulder and eyes gaze ahead.

After a while, his prayer comes to an end.

Junghwan wipes away the dried tears with a handkerchief before turns around to leave. 

Jihoon chimes in, "You wait in the car, first, Hwannie."

The younger gives questioning stares.

"I wanna have some alone time with mother," Jihoon adds.

Junghwan lets out an unsure nod before walking away. 

When Jihoon feels his little brother is far enough, the brunette fishes out the velvet black box from his pocket. He doesn’t open it this time, his mother already knows what's inside; it was hers, after all.

"Hello, mother," Jihoon starts, "I'm not finished yet, there's still something I wanna say. Well, I wanna ask for your blessing. I love someone, someone that father or the family will probably not approve of. Maybe you too? But I love him, mother, I do."

Jihoon slips out a smile, remembering the first time he and Hyunsuk met; the dimmed lights of a club, white sheets, chaos in the morning, and growing love afterward. A story for another time.

"He's a good man, for someone in our line of business. His men respect him and so do I. We've been together for five years, and we have the same dream. I can tell you about all of that later since I'm on a clock now. But, anyway, I'm gonna propose to him today, mother, with your ring. If you don't mind."

Jihoon feels a gust of breeze, brushing his hair gently. An answer from heaven, maybe, or just mother nature pretending to be his, Jihoon doesn't know. He tucks the box back into his pocket and takes a breath. The brunette relishes in the clean air before jumping into the concrete jungle again.

"I miss you everyday, mother, and I wish you could see your sons getting married. So, wish me luck?"

Another breeze passes and this time Jihoon believes--

it's his mother smiling from above.

-

"I see. But does anyone ever catch the Choi in the act? Maybe hanging around Nonagon or other clubs to approach or intimidate our customers?"

"Well, no, but some staff reported as they walked by Lot 77, they got a glimpse of a bunch of dudes speaking in Japanese, and they said one of them might be a Choi."

" _Might_ be a Choi?"

"Yes, because after speaking with the Japanese, he switched to Korean when he answered a phone call."

Jihoon lets out an exasperated sigh, repressing the need to bark at the Nonagon's manager sitting across him because honestly, what he just said is the most illogical reasoning Jihoon ever heard in his lifetime.

The Park brothers have arrived at Nonagon sometime earlier.

The club, a three-floor building designed with the concept of a factory and bright LED lights, is currently empty of guests as it opens from 12 to 8 in the morning. There's a handful of staff moping the floor and wiping the tables when Jihoon and Junghwan come in. They all immediately greet them and bow before the manager steps out from behind the bar and ushers the brothers into one of the VIP lounge.

And this is how Jihoon finds himself in the middle of an investigation with the manager and four of Nonagon's staff, all standing behind the sofa.

Junghwan himself is seated beside the older, uncharacteristically quiet ever since they drove from the cemetery. It's always been Jihoon's job to supervise and resolve conflicts in the clubs, being the oldest and strict one out of the two, but usually, Junghwan would contribute a question or two, or at least a joke to lighten the bleak atmosphere.

Today, though, Junghwan chooses quiet-- simply stares at the wooden floor as if _he's_ the one being interrogated. 

Jihoon ponders if it's because they just visited their mother, the melancholy follows along like a whiff of smoke.

But Jihoon has a task to do and an appointment to go, as he checks the rose gold Rolex on his wrist. It's less than an hour before 5.

The brunette quickly pushes his worry to the back of his mind so he can go back to the topic.

"Okay, let's just say it's Choi, though just to remind you all, it can be _anyone_ ," Jihoon sighs as he massages his temple. Then, he continues, "What did he talk about?"

The Nonagon's manager nods, "The staff only heard 'Hello' before the Choi lowered his voice to whispers."

Jihoon chews the inside of his mouth, deep in thoughts, before asking, "How does the Choi look like?"

"He wore a black cap under a black raincoat, up to his knees. Among the group, he was the only one who covered himself with that weird getup as if to hide his identity. Other men just wore simple blazers and pants. Then, one of the Japanese sensed the staff presence so our men ran back here."

Jihoon snorts, "That's a really bad move. Next time, don't _immediately_ run back here or they will know it's the Park. Hide in other buildings first until the coast is clear."

"Yes, young master," Both the manager and the staff obeys.

"Now, what to do," Jihoon murmurs to himself. The information is so vague. Jihoon bets the only reason why the Park assumes the raincoat man is the Choi is because the bad blood between the families. Both love to antagonize one another since the dawn of their syndicates, even without clear reasons.

But then again, there's a rumor that Lot 77 is owned by Choi's shell company. So to some extent, it has ground for assumption, shaky it is, but still. Jihoon needs to order one of his retainer to investigate further in terms of paperwork.

Or, go with the fastest way; asks Hyunsuk later.

"Let's thrash one of the Choi's clubs, young master!"

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the sudden exclaim from one of the staff. The man is brimming with excitement to kick people for some reason.

"Our men are itching to give those bastards a piece of our mind! It'll be a warning to ever cross the Park's territory."

Jihoon scoffs, "You _really_ think that's gonna work?"

"Of course, young master!" Another staff replies, sharing the same sentiment, "In Mr. Park's era, I heard he single-handedly destroyed the Choi's club when the Choi tried to sabotage one of the Park's club."

One chimes in, "I even heard 14 Choi's was hospitalized for three weeks."

The fourth also joins, "I heard one actually died."

Jihoon, though, has enough. "No, no one's _died_ , and he didn't come alone, my father brought ten men armed with barbed wire bats and sledgehammers so of course, they won--"

"That's _fucking_ awesome! Let's do that!"

" _Yeah!!_ "

The staff raises their hands in the hair like a revolution is happening and Jihoon can't believe these are the men under _his_ name. The brunette stands up and barks at them harshly.

"Hey, hey! Calm your shit down! No one is beating anyone with sledgehammers today!"

One staff seems confused, "But why, young master? In his prime time, everybody _feared_ your father, the Predator of the Park! No Choi or other syndicates dared to cross our territory! We have to follow his footsteps too!"

" _That_ was then, violence is not the way anymore! We have _mouths_ , gentlemen," Jihoon settles his hands on his hips, annoyed, as he confronts the brainless buffoons in front, "Why would we need to punch people when we can just _talk_ like a civilized person?"

The rest of the men shuts their mouth as the heir of the Park grows angry by the second.

"Look, I know most of you pledged yourself to the Park because you wanted to be tough gangsters like my father. He was and _still_ a legend, but this is _my_ era now, and the way I do things is different. We _discuss_ our differences instead of punching them to the ground. We _think_ before we proceed. We _investigate_ when there are rumors, thoroughly, until we have enough information to course our next action. I don't condone needless violence, so if they should be one, you better have a pretty good damn reason for it. Understand?"

The men can only comply under the wrath of the young lion. Though, Jihoon knows most of them still don't share his way of thinking.

Step by step, Jihoon concludes. When he becomes the head of the family, Jihoon vows to correct the mindset of every men and women carrying the name of Park.

Until then, step by step.

"Okay, I heard enough. I'm gonna investigate further on my own. You all can go back to your work," Jihoon ends the meeting to the staff's relief. They say their gratitude and bow before lead the Park brothers out of the room. 

-

From close up, Lot 77 is a massive square of land squeezed between two entertainment buildings; a two-floor casino and a four-floor mall. None of them owned by the Park but Jihoon is familiar with both owners; his father once or twice invited them for dinners as fellow businessmen in Gangnam.

Jihoon observes the empty lot from the sidewalk across it while mulling over the information he gathered so far.

The street of Gangnam is starting to get crowded now. Office workers, socialites, youngsters fill the pavement like ants; too many heads to count. So Jihoon shifts his attention to the vacant land instead, fenced by tall construction banners, though Jihoon can spot a locked entrance on one side. The banner hides whatever inside and Jihoon itches to climb it and takes a peek.

"Hyung."

A hand offers a cup of iced cappuccino to Jihoon.

It's Junghwan as he just finished buying the beverages from the cafe nearby. The young man himself is already sipping a vanilla frappuccino.

"Thanks," Jihoon says before taking the cup.

The brothers delve into quiet as they stare at Lot 77 in front amid the street's hustle and bustle.

Jihoon can't help but recall his little brother's odd behavior ever since noon. He steals a glance every now and then at Junghwan but the younger simply stares ahead, though eyes so vacant, mirroring the lot.

So Jihoon breaks the silence.

"Hwannie. You're being too quiet today. What's wrong?"

His little brother doesn't offer an answer, at least not immediately. Jihoon's eyes glue at him until finally, Junghwan opens his mouth.

"Father said violence is good in our line of business."

Oh, it's about the meeting earlier, Jihoon thinks. The brunette turns his body so he faces Junghwan directly as he explains.

"Well, I don't agree. Father's way is old-fashioned. It's time to be more open to other opportunities outside our family if we want our business to stay afloat. I want people to trust the Park more as business partners. Now, how can people trust you when you solve all your problems with a punch?"

Jihoon sees the doubt across Junghwan's face. It's fair since the light brown hair man still clueless about how business work aside from what father tells him, and Jihoon bets their father states there's only one way forward and that is the Park's principle, no other.

The older brother exhales a tired breath; it seems it's not just the men he has to convince, his younger brother too. He puts a hand on Junghwan's shoulder, clenching it tightly. 

"Look, Hwannie, I just want the _best_ for the family. Even if it differs from father's teaching."

"You really want that, hyung?"

Jihoon frowns. The question comes out of nowhere. Junghwan is giving him a cold shoulder for some reason and Jihoon is clueless.

"Of course, what else is there?" Jihoon asks, trying to understand where the root of the sudden distrust his brother giving him. But Junghwan shifts away, shrugging Jihoon's hand and gazes at the busy street in front.

"Is something bothering you?" Jihoon presses again.

There are seconds of silence before Junghwan answers. The tremble of his lips doesn't escape Jihoon's eyes. 

"No, I'm just-- I'm just confused. About the whole Choi thing."

Jihoon nods, thinking the situation at hand might have a bigger effect on Junghwan more than he thought. The younger probably tries to find a solution for their declining business on his own, wanting to help father and all.

"Don't worry, Hwannie, leave it to me. I'll sort them out somehow," Jihoon promises. Junghwan spares him a nod before looking up once more.

The blue sky above starts to merge with yellow; Jihoon checks the time and decided to part.

"I'm gonna go now. You can take the driver and the car, I'll walk."

"To _Vi_?"

Jihoon freezes; he almost drops the cup knowing how weak his hand becomes the second the name is uttered out of Junghwan's mouth. But the younger simply shrugs, not even looking at his older brother and sips the frappucino empty.

"Lucky guess."

Jihoon forces himself to smile, "It's a bad habit to eavesdrop, Hwannie."

Junghwan doesn't beam back, simply replies, "Bye, hyung."

If there's no black velvet box sitting inside Jihoon's pocket at the moment, there's no pretty man he wants to propose today, Jihoon would have to cancel any appointment, drags Junghwan to his room, and grills his little brother about why the usual cheeriness is gone.

But sadly, there is, and it's not supposed to be _sad_. Today is supposed to be a happy day for Jihoon. Five years of relationship all leading up to this, after all.

So after heaving another breath, Jihoon pats Junghwan's back; comforting both the younger and himself.

"Don't worry, I won't get kidnapped or something. See you at home," Jihoon says as he waves goodbye to his brother before blends into the crowd.

-

There's a shadow out of the corner of Jihoon's eyes.

Jihoon turns his head around, fast, but the shadow is faster.

It's gone.

Jihoon stands still in the emptiness of an apartment corridor. His eyes grow suspicious, squinting at the deserted passage behind him. The green carpet under Jihoon's shoes is old and dusty, so does the yellow tinted wallpaper and blinking lamp above him.

The apartment is run-down in Jungnim neighborhood, around forty minutes from Gangnam. There are not many tenants living here and the floor Jihoon currently on supposed to be empty so Jihoon wonders about the shadow lurking around like rats, because its footsteps are unheard, its body unseen.

So Jihoon, even though he knows the clock is ticking, can't help but be curious and walks toward where he spotted the shadow-- at the end of the broken-down hallway.

As he comes closer, the brunette notices a door of a room left half-opened.

Jihoon enters, of course, hoping to corner the shadow that leaves no sound, no scent even, and closed the door behind. He doesn't carry his gun at the moment before Jihoon is confident of his strength and his black belt in karate.

What greets Jihoon, though, is a decent, clean living room instead of a person.

The furniture -a beige-colored sofa, a TV, and a wooden coffee table- appears to be more pristine than the whole apartment itself. They must be placed here recently, Jihoon concludes, as he takes a step forward, still wary of his surroundings.

There's a connecting door and Jihoon guesses it leads to the bedroom. The brunette carefully places its ear on the surface, attempting to detect any voice or sound on the other side.

Jihoon hears it-- a rustle, akin to a sound of a person pacing around the room.

In an instant, Jihoon braces himself and _kicks_ the door open, ready to beat the shit out of his mysterious pursuer. 

Then--

A click of a gun rings.

-

"Hands up."

Hyunsuk orders as the man point a silver handgun at Jihoon.

The brunette's heart just takes a dive-- he gapes dumbly at his lover before lets out an amused snort.

"I'm hoping the next order is 'pants down'?"

Hyunsuk chuckles, "You wish, _Red_."

Jihoon gives a long sigh, partly confused on why Hyunsuk pulled up a prank like this. After all, the room is not their meeting point.

Jihoon scans the bedroom which is in the same condition as the living room, all stuff sparkling new, before landing at Hyunsuk who stands in the middle.

"You bought a new room and furniture?"

The smaller man shrugs, "You know I shop a lot when I'm stressed."

Jihoon cracks a smile as he approaches closer, "Hard week?"

Hyunsuk gives a small sigh, eye bags visible from up close, and Jihoon aches to kiss them all away. But there's still a gun between them. Not that Jihoon blames the other, he did storm in like police; it's in their nature as syndicates to be on guard.

Jihoon lets out a sly smirk then and presses the loaded gun to his chest.

"Gunplay, huh? Reminiscing the first night we met?"

The teasing works; it brushes the tension on Hyunsuk's posture and carves a smirk on that cute face.

Hyunsuk teases back, "You mean the first night we _fucked,_ Red?"

"That time you screamed so pretty, Vi," Jihoon pushes closer, and Hyunsuk finally pulls back the arm between them. Jihoon is quick to embraces the other; both arms circle Hyunsuk's slims waist with one hand groping the fluffy bottom.

Body pressed into one another; the distance of their lips only a breath away. Hyunsuk bits the bottom of his own, sensually and on purpose, of course.

"And now?"

And Jihoon _growls_ like one starving lion.

"I'll make sure you still do."

-

An angel is lying beside Jihoon;

sleeping naked as a baby born, tangled between the white sheet. His lips red and swollen from two hours of kissing. His neck is dotted with red love bites, they will have a hard time covering those up later.

But that's later-- now, Jihoon just wants to drinks the scene before him in peace.

The brunette caresses Hyunsuk's cheek, gentle, barely touching as he doesn't want to wake the other from slumber. The Choi's heir said he was having a hard week, so Jihoon lets him rest a little longer before time expires for them.

Jihoon's touch trails further below; from his cheek to his neck to his arm, and finally, to his left hand. The brunette takes it, again, gentle, before his other hand rummages his pants pocket. Jihoon doesn't know what's he doing but his heart has been pounding ever since they've finished their steamy session, fully aware the time to pulls up the ring was nearer.

So Jihoon does-- at least he _tries_ first when the other is asleep because he's fucking nervous, in fear if he gets rejected and a life without Hyunsuk afterward.

Jihoon maneuvers to takes his mother's ring out of the box with one hand before slowly,

sliding it into Hyunsuk's third finger.

It fits perfectly--

like it's meant to be, like it's made for Choi Hyunsuk since the beginning.

Jihoon is in awe at how the ring appears more gleaming, more stunning than ever before now that it's on his lover's finger.

So in awe, he fails to notice the owner of the hand has been awake.

Hyunsuk pulls his hand back, out of Jihoon's grasp to the brunette's surprise.

The smaller man looks no better either; Hyunsuk sits up in an instant, appearing aghast and jarred and confused all mix into one as he studies the platinum rests on his finger like one would do when meeting an alien. His eyebrows crease together, almost joined into one, and his mouth slightly open as if not believing what Jihoon just did.

Seeing the other's reaction, Jihoon immediately speculates the worst. Half-naked with only his pants on, Jihoon sits as well and tries to reason.

"Hyunsuk-ah, I can explain."

But his lover ignores him, simply inspects the foreign object closer.

Jihoon is _so_ close to jumps out of the bed, opens the window, and plunges into the asphalt below. He scratches his head in frustration, before Hyunsuk stares back at him;

with sadness and shock.

"Come on, don't look at me like that," Jihoon buries half of his face on his hand, hopeless, "You look like you wanna reject me already even when I haven't say anything."

But Hyunsuk shoves him lightly-- his pouty lips tremble, his eyes glazed with tears.

And it finally dawns on Jihoon; Hyunsuk's real answer.

"No, you idiot, it's just-- I didn't bring any ring," Hyunsuk murmurs as a tear trickles down his supple cheek.

Jihoon becomes stunned. He's in disbelief at what Hyunsuk insinuates, so he has to ask again just to be sure.

"So. You-- You mean--"

"Of course, you think I'm gonna let you _go_ after all these years?" Hyunsuk yells back as more tears fall.

It's pained for Jihoon to watch his lover cries, even in tears of happiness, so he scoots closer and hugs the smaller man. He buries his face into Hyunsuk's jet black hair, hiding the tears that threaten to comes out too.

Hyunsuk clings to the brunette as he murmurs, "You think I forgot about our dream?"

Jihoon shakes his head, afraid his voice would quake if he answers as a torrent of emotion -happiness, relief, love- flood his soul until it full.

So Hyunsuk fills the silence as he snuggles to Jihoon's nook, "We're gonna merge our families, right? And take over Seoul--"

"Yes, and the whole fucking Korea--"

"--The _world_ , Red, the whole world, we're gonna rule them all."

"Just you and me, Vi. Together," Jihoon whispers as he brings their forehead together.

Hyunsuk smiles, cheeks flushed pink and beautiful, "Together."

They kiss to seal the vow. It's sweet and tender as their lust has run out, leaving only soft love for each other. When they part, Jihoon finally speaks the words he's been preparing for five years.

"Will you be mine, Hyunsuk-ah?"

And Hyunsuk replies to him with his own.

"Yes, of course. Be mine too, Jihoon-ah."

The lovers join into a hug, not wanting to let one and other go--

now they bond together, forever.

-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jihoon grins amused at Hyunsuk's sudden question; the smaller man is laying on the brunette chest with his left hand in the air. He's been examining the ring for twenty minutes already. Jihoon stifles a laugh and tightens his hold of the other.

"A proposal is supposed to be a surprise, Hyunsuk-ah."

Hyunsuk hums, though Jihoon knows he's still thinking the otherwise. Choi Hyunsuk is a stubborn man, after all.

"Can we meet up again soon?" Hyunsuk shifts so his chin rests on Jihoon's bare chest as he looks up to the man, "Tomorrow or the day after? I wanna put something on your finger too, Jihoon-ah."

"Of course, babe, you know I never say no to you," Jihoon says while playing with Hyunsuk's mess of a hair.

Hyunsuk pouts, "I need to shop first. My mother pawned her ring the day dad left."

"I expected nothing less from the Huntress," Jihoon lets out a chuckle.

But at the mention of the head of the Choi, suddenly, the hot issue the Park is currently facing emerges from the back of Jihoon's mind. He still has a responsibility as the family's heir and maybe Hyunsuk can help him to resolve it.

So Jihoon starts, "Speaking of the Huntress, did your mother tell you anything about the group's recent projects?"

"Recent projects?"

"Yes, for example, maybe, a construction of a high-class club in Gangnam?"

Hyunsuk frowns, "Under the Choi Group? No, we don't target the upper-class society. Why would we build something for them?"

Jihoon shrugs, "I'm just asking, babe, a rumor had spread and it's making the Park agitated. Saying the Choi sabotaged our customers and a Japanese syndicate injected funds to your pocket to construct that building in Lot 77, Gangnam."

"What? Lot 77? This is the first time I heard it," Hyunsuk rises to a sitting position, now facing Jihoon with a serious expression, "I was in Japan for almost a month to cut a deal with the Watanabe Clan for host bars in Kyoto and here, in Itaewon, but nothing about Gangnam. And Gangnam has always been the Park's business."

Hyunsuk sighs, before folding his hands over his chest, "You don't believe the rumor, do you?"

"No, babe, of course not," Jihoon chews his lips, mind racing to string words together in a manner of not accusing but simply asking for help from his lover. "But I gotta make sure, you know. They're still my family and father has been fuming. He's dangerous when he's mad. I believe in you, Hyunsuk-ah, but the Choi Group isn't just you."

Hyunsuk seems to understand where Jihoon's suspicions come from and fully aware his new fiancée means no harm yet he can't help but get sad and pout. They're just engaged, after all, and suddenly, there's already a rising conflict to resolve.

Jihoon chuckles and sits before brushing the other's cheek, "Hey, don't pout. You're asking to be bitten now."

But Hyunsuk pouts even harder and plants his face on Jihoon's chest. The brunette is quick to engulf the other in an embrace.

"I'll look into it, Jihoon-ah. I don't want more bad blood between the families than they already are."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking. I trust you, you know?"

"I know. I trust you too," Hyunsuk murmurs as he lifts his head to meet Jihoon's lips.

Unlike before, the brunette reciprocates the kiss with passion and intensity, sucking the soft lips hungrily. Hyunsuk moans and hooks both arms on Jihoon's neck. Jihoon's hand starts to wander from the skin of Hyunsuk's back to his thigh. 

When they separate -both panting for breath- Hyunsuk cracks a naughty smirk. 

"Another round, dear fiancée?"

And Jihoon can't help but burst into laughter--

knowing he isn't wrong to pick Choi Hyunsuk as his life partner.

-

But what Jihoon is wrong was--

his decision to leave Junghwan alone earlier.

Because what awaits him when he's back at the mansion later that night, is _chaos_.

"Young master, please come, quick!" The mansion's butler greets Jihoon in panic just as the brunette steps out of a taxi.

Jihoon frowns, "What--"

"Mr. Park is--"

"Father?" Jihoon asks, though he quickly picks up his pace and runs inside.

The inner courtyard is packed with the Park's men, all looking at Jihoon in shock and pity. They bow as he passes but they also whisper of a news Jihoon doesn't know of.

But the brunette brushes them all and continues his way to the study room where the butler said his father is.

Jihoon doesn't bother knocking; he slams the door open, "Father!"

It opens to the deepest part of the jungle, the lion's den,

but this time the old lion is in _grief_.

Mr. Park is sitting on the sofa, holding his trusty cane as he gazes blankly ahead-- as if his soul is gone, leaving his old body because it's unable to hold the anguish that currently strangles him from the inside. Surrounding the old lion are his retainers. All wear different expressions than Mr. Park; instead of sorrow, they reek of violence and hate, and Jihoon is _so_ afraid to find out the reason behind it.

So afraid, Jihoon can only be still as a statue, be dumb as a post--

until their butler approaches with a scrap of white paper in hand.

"Young master, this letter has been placed earlier in Junghwan's bedroom."

Jihoon can't keep his lips steady.

"What is that?"

"A ransom, young master."

Jihoon's eyes go wide. He snatches the paper and reads the content.

_On November 25th 09.00 AM, bring me the head of Mr. Park to the designated address or Park Junghwan's head will roll._

A shiver of fear, pure _fear_ , strikes Jihoon like lighting; paralyzing the man from head to toe as it dawns to Jihoon that his little brother,

precious, innocent, young Park Junghwan has disappeared like a whiff of smoke in the wind, like the sorrow trailing the boy earlier, like the quietness the boy showed earlier, and Jihoon shouldn't leave him alone on the pavement, amid conflict and unrest,

but Jihoon did, he fucking _did_.

The paper crumples in Jihoon's hand as the man imagines it's the kidnapper's neck because how _dare_ them to steal his Hwannie away from him--

" _Who!_ " Jihoon barks, loud, because he's angry and ready to kill anyone to get Hwannie back, anyone--

"Must be the Choi."

\--anyone, except his fiancée.

"That fuckers."

"The Choi will _pay_."

The men spit the words like venom to Jihoon's ears.

A war is happening inside Jihoon; a battle of life and death, of family or enemy, of his little brother or his life partner. Jihoon doesn't want to believe it's the Choi's doing, he doesn't want to, no, no, Hyunsuk will never do any of this dirty work, Jihoon trusts him, he trusts him, he _has_ to, he loves him after all.

But Jihoon loves his brother too.

The brunette, so lost in his own thought, wobble his way to his father.

The father that raised Jihoon and his brother is a strong, violent man. Undefeated in battles, brimming with pride and charisma even in his old age,

but now, sitting in front of Jihoon is only a shell of that man.

Mr. Park shifts his sad gaze at Jihoon. The brunette never, ever sees his father cry, not even when mother died--

but tonight, for the first time, he does.

"My cub... They took my little cub, Jihoon."

As the first piece of the domino falls, the countdown starts.

**November 14th, 09.00 PM**

**11 days until Park Junghwan's beheading.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *test mic* im so sorry for fam who reads my fics and has junghwan as their bias. please hold on :") 
> 
> references; [park's ring](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/cartier-d-amour/b4224300-cartier-d'amour-wedding-band.html), [park's mansion](https://www.designboom.com/architecture/iroje-khm-architects-design-ga-on-jai-house-a-contemporary-vernacular-1-18-2014/), [mr. park's cane](https://borispalatnik.com/custom-walking-cane-lion-gun-sword-cane-options/), [cemetery](https://www.bmpark.co.kr/english/page/introduce.asp), [korean rose](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hibiscus_syriacus#:~:text=Hibiscus%20syriacus%2C%20also%20known%20as,the%20South%20Korean%20national%20anthem.), [nonagon](https://www.archdaily.com/206011/club-octagon-urbantainer), [hyunsuk's handgun](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/378232068683483331/)
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! see you in the next chap💙


	4. the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None.

**November 14th, 09.00 PM**

**11 days until Park Junghwan's beheading.**

A platinum ring gleams under the passing light of the street--

a familiar scene, only this time the holder is Hyunsuk, inspecting the manifestation of five years long love and shared dreams in a form of a ring.

The Choi's heir holds the object between his fingers as he leans back at the cheap leather seats of a taxi. He's on the way home after a time of passion and exchanged vows with his lover, Jihoon. No, not lover anymore, Hyunsuk smiles as he peers through the ring and into a reflection of the car windows, imagining its Jihoon's. Yes, Jihoon, his _fiancée_.

Hyunsuk bits his lips, suppressing a giggle because he's so damn happy. He didn't expect the proposal at all, at least until another two or three years when Jihoon or he ascend as the Head of their families, but, no, Hyunsuk underestimates Jihoon's spunk. The brunette always is a _jackass_ with an unfairly gorgeous face, firm built, and mischievous mind. Hyunsuk forgets it's just _so_ Jihoon-like to play outside the rule and take a leap because instead of ascending alone, Jihoon wants to ascend _together_ with Hyunsuk as Heads of the _family_. Yes, _singular_ , not plural anymore, because they're going to merge the Choi and the Park, and establish the biggest Korean crime syndicate in Seoul. That way their businesses will grow and expand exponentially, even to the outside of Seoul. They're not kidding when they said they want to take over the world, Hyunsuk is prepared and ready with the plan, the timeline, projects, potential business partners-- everything is possible, Hyunsuk is an optimist when it comes to their grand scheme,

as long as Jihoon is with him.

A _ring_ pulls Hyunsuk from his thoughts; the black hair man quickly fishes out his phone out of his pants pocket. He checks the screen to find the ID of a Cartier Boutique. He breathes a relieved "Finally," before picking it up.

"Hello, Manager-nim, any good news?"

A muffled sound of a man coming from the other side. It almost drowns by the harsh engine of the taxi but Hyunsuk hears them loud and clear as he nods along with the speaker.

Hyunsuk cracks a grin, seemingly happier than before as he replies, "Ah, excellent. I'll take it. I happen to like the design of the C De Cartier collection as well, aside from Cartier D'Amour. As long as it's platinum and can be pick up by tomorrow."

The Manager gives positive feedback, drawing a wider grin out of Hyunsuk. His eyebrows lift, eyes go a little bigger; the heir is surprised by the other's answer. "Oh, you can start the engraving tonight? Ah, you're too kind, Manager-nim. I will make sure the Choi Group stays as your loyal customer."

Comes a deep laugh from the other before another question regarding the engraving process. Hyunsuk squints to look at the inside part of the ring as he states his next order. "Yes, just the word 'Choi'. It has to be the same as its counterpart, after all."

There's an acknowledgment before another train of explanation from the Manager. It's all good, though, as Hyunsuk offers the occasionally satisfied hums before drawing the conversation to an end. "Yes. Oh, I can't thank you enough. Tomorrow evening then? I'll pick it up myself, Manager-nim. Thank you, have a nice night."

Hyunsuk hangs up.

A winning smile plastered on his face because he just got what he wants and what he wants is nothing but to put a ring on Jihoon's finger as soon as possible. Jihoon is his, just as he is Jihoon's, after all. So for tonight, he tucks the platinum ring into his pocket while waiting for its pair. He'll make sure no trouble comes between him and meeting Jihoon tomorrow.

Surely nothing bad can happen under a night.

-

"Welcome back, Boss!"

A chirpy, loud greeting is what welcomes Hyunsuk after a taxi drops him off by the gate of the Choi's Villa; a wide space of land divided half and half, one for a rectangle building of sand beige walls and an overarching eaves, another for a cozy garden of colorful flowers and white patio along with a sphere of swimming pool. A very modern and lavish design for a home surrounded by stones fences and CCTVs from every corner.

The second floor balcony is designed to overlook the streets below. There's two bodyguards wearing black leather jackets and earpieces that scan the villa's surrounding for suspicious persons. They find Hyunsuk instead, by the villa's gate, being greeted by his trusted retainer.

"Hey, Jeongwoo-ya," Hyunsuk salutes back at the lively young man in striped blazer of red and blue above a white tee and jeans. The man offers a wide grin before his eyes, shaped almost like wolves, notices the paper bag cradled on Hyunsuk's embrace.

"Ooh, is that--"

"Yes, yes, here's your Kimbap and Banana Milk."

"Thanks, Boss, you're the best!" Jeongwoo happily opens the grocery Hyunsuk gave. Hyunsuk sighs at the sight of his retainer, cheeks swelled as he tries to chew two Kimbap rolls at once. The young man, black hair with red highlight dipped at the tip, ignores the exasperated breath his boss lets out and proceeds to drink the Banana Milk in a single chug.

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes, though he appears amused as he walks past by and enters the villa, knowing full well his trusted retainer would follow in his shadow.

"Can't believe you're my retainer."

"Waw did Iy dew."

"Ugh, don't talk and chew at the same time."

Hyunsuk hears a loud gulp before Jeongwoo speaks again. This time, it's much clearer, and urgent.

"Oh, Madam was looking for you."

Hyunsuk pauses in his steps. He's currently in the garden section of the villa, standing between grasses and white sands. Yellow lights from the inside of the glass-windowed living room highlighting part of the dimmed garden. 

Hyunsuk turns around, looking cross-eyed at Jeongwoo with hands folded on his chest. He's wary of the other and for good reason. "What did you say?"

Jeongwoo shrugs, "I said you were fucking."

" _Hey!_ "

"Kidding, Boss, chill." Jeongwoo raises his eyebrows playfully as he giggles. Hyunsuk groans out loud, tired, because it's night and his retainer really testing Hyunsuk's patience. Not that it's new, Jeongwoo always is a little rascal even from day one when he offered his service to the Choi.

Jeongwoo fishes out his third Kimbap roll before he continues, "Besides, I'm your retainer for like, four years already, and even _I_ don't know which brothel you go to everytime you disappeared."

It's the easiest excuse, Hyunsuk reckons, and the most logical to fool someone like Jeongwoo, someone whose job is to be glued at Hyunsuk's side 24/7 outside of Hyunsuk's bedtime with others. So he started using the brothel card and so far, it works. But to others aside Jeongwoo, for example, the Head of the Choi Group herself, the news of her son spends four hours for petty sex and pleasure instead of developing the group's businesses will definitely get Hyunsuk in trouble. 

"I just told her you were on a stake-out for new business around Hongdae."

Thankfully, Jeongwoo is trustworthy and dependable in times needed. 

Hyunsuk heaves a relief breath before patting the taller man's shoulder. "Good, thanks for that. I'm gonna see her now."

Hyunsuk is about to press his finger on the scanner placed outside the living room when Jeongwoo adds, "Oh, be careful, Boss, think somebody just pissed her off on a phone."

Hyunsuk snorts, "Nothing new."

After all, the jungle here, inside Choi's Villa, is never peaceful to begin with.

-

Because there's a huntress on the loose--

hoisting a shotgun and firing to every lion who dares to eat her. The jungle is no place for a human, for a _woman_ \-- it is the place for the lions, the _men_ , roaring and scuffling to compete for a throne of bone and fresh meat.

But the huntress has no care or fear for she is a human born and raised under the harshness climate of the forest thus she adapted and grew into a dauntless hunter who gives no warning shot, only killing one until other lions that witness the hunt shiver in fear and curl under her feet like kittens.

So it's no stranger at all when Hyunsuk finally arrives at the door of his mother's study room and knocks on it, the reply from the other side is a thundering--

" _Fuck off!_ "

Hyunsuk repressed the urge to snort because yes, that's her mother and she's not in her best mood, Jeongwoo was right. After a couple of seconds, he answers back. "It's me, mother."

There's a beat of silence before the addressed woman permits Hyunsuk to comes in.

"Hi, love, wait a sec," The huntress says, or better known as Mrs. Choi, the Head of the Choi Group, seated behind a sleek round marble meeting table fit for five people. The middle-aged woman with long wavy amber-colored hair seems to be in the middle of a conference call as her attention focuses on the gray Polycom telephone laid in front of her. Her finger pressed on the mute button until Hyunsuk gives a nod and shuts the door close, before she pulls it back and continues with the meeting.

While her mother is busy, Hyunsuk entertains himself by observing how's a _mess_ the spacious study room is; papers scattered all over the round table _and_ the wooden floor. There are even thick books opened and abandoned in some corner of the room as if they're being thrown there on purpose. Hyunsuk is positive they _did_. Maybe there was an offline meeting earlier and it didn't go well.

Placed between the door and the round table is a white wool long sofa facing a 32-inch LED TV mounted on the black wallpaper wall. Hyunsuk takes a seat and is about to grab the remote before a loud _slam_ on the table jerks him in surprise.

Hyunsuk turns toward the source-- it's his mother, of course, who's now on her feet and looking mighty angry. Her purple painted lips curls annoyed as she paces around the table, ears still listening to the other conference speaker. Her black suede Christian Louboutin high heels click loudly as she does; her Chanel silk skirt sways right and left along with her movement.

Until she stops right at the spot she was seated before.

Still standing, Mrs. Choi scrunches her eyes close and takes a deep breath. Her white blouse heaves up and down under three-piece of gold and diamond necklace. When she flutters her eyes open again, Hyunsuk hopes whoever is on the other line of the call is ready to have a piece of the Huntress's shotgun.

"Now, _you_ listen here, you shit-eating motherfucker. You tell that greasy-ass, horse-face, small-dick boss of yours to stop _fucking_ his neighbors' wife and get his fucking shit together by tomorrow afternoon, latest. If our business contract isn't signed by then, _I'll_ make sure the current investors know how fucking corrupt their CEO is. Let's see, how about starting from last year's embezzlement, hm? When he bought a _fucking_ yacht with the company money? Or when he went to Europe and bought Gucci worth a total of 200K USD? Do you wanna hear more, asshole, 'cause we got a ton of _shit_ here and they all smell of your boss and his hairy _balls_!"

Hyunsuk lets out a soft whistle; to be fair, the swearing is still tame by his mother's standard. This is the woman who raised Hyunsuk after all, he already hears all kinds of cuss words coming out of his mother's mouth since he's old enough to understand one.

But for the poor recipient of the call, it's awfully intimidating as silence is the only answer they can give after Mrs. Choi fired her gun.

Soon, the other cowers and agreed to the Head of the Choi Group's demand.

"Good. Tomorrow afternoon in my office. Nice to do business with you." Mrs. Choi doesn't waste any time to end the call and sighs out loud.

" _Men_."

She spits the word like it's a _disease_ and Hyunsuk can't help but laugh. "Sorry to inform you, mother, but I fall into that category too."

Hyunsuk moves from the sofa to a chair next to Mrs. Choi. The woman is back seated comfortably and chuckles at her son. "Oh, no, you're different, love. You're my son. Even though you have a dick, you're _not_ being a dick like other fuckers."

Hyunsuk immediately cringes, "Mother, _please_ , stop talking about my dick with me, I'm 26 already."

"Really? How time flies. One day I cradled you while pointing a gun at your cheater of a father, and the next day you've grown and disappeared into a _brothel_."

Hyunsuk widens his eyes as he gapes dumb. His mother simply smirks at her stuttering son.

"W-- what? _Jeongwoo_ , that little rascal--"

"Oh, no, your trusted retainer didn't say that. He's too loyal to you." Mrs. Choi shrugs as she opens her MacBook Air, "I guessed that myself. It's _fine_ , love. When I was your age, I fucked a lot of people too. In a club, in a car, in a bush--"

" _Mother!_ "

"Look, I don't care who you fuck or where you fuck, love, but don't _lie_ to me. Yesterday you said you were going to search for new businesses. Next time, just tell me the truth. You know how I feel about _liars_ , do you?" Mrs. Choi cocks an eyebrow at her son, challenging him to defy her will.

Hyunsuk doesn't want to, of course, as he knows well about her mother's feelings for dad, or her ex-husband. Hyunsuk doesn't remember, he was only a child of two years old when mother caught dad in bed with another woman-- a mistress in a year-old relationship. But Hyunsuk has no sympathy or an urge to meet the missing figure of his family, maybe because all mother talks about ever since Hyunsuk was a little is dad being an asshole, who knows. Besides, Hyunsuk never feels lonely without a dad, not when his mother's presence is already big enough to fill the hole in Hyunsuk's heart as a child with her boisterous laugh and snarky remarks.

So Hyunsuk nods and obeys like a good little kitten. "Yes, mother. Forgive me."

"Good." Mrs. Choi averts her eyes back at her laptop screen before adding, "Anyway, we have trouble in Itaewon. I hope no brothels waiting for you tomorrow?"

Hyunsuk holds down a snort before replying, "No, mother. What's wrong?"

"The Yoon said Japanese men has been lurking in their club, _Magnum_. So far, they have done nothing but sit and order some Whisky. But it's making the Yoon and me, when I heard the news this evening, uneasy."

Hyunsuk frowns, "Is it the Watanabe? I remember they have an underground club not far from Magnum."

"Might be. The Yoon's first son said he recalled only one Japanese out of the group that he remembered as Watanabe's men. The others, he never saw them before."

Mrs. Choi rests both elbows at the table and meeting Hyunsuk in full. Unlike before, she looks dead-serious. "As their business partner, we ought to help the Yoon. Magnum is ours too, after all. So look it up tomorrow, love. Even if it turns out nothing, it's better to clear the air between the Choi Group as a whole and the Watanabe Clan. They _are_ our foreign business partners for the host bars deal. I want every family under our group to trust them."

Hyunsuk understands the urgency, he was the one who went to Japan to draft the deal. "Agree, mother. I'll go there the first thing in the morning."

The huntress smiles, warm and kind, reserved only for her son. "Good. That's all. Take a bath and a rest, love."

Mrs. Choi dismisses Hyunsuk and shifts her eyes back at her laptop, already typing an email regarding the earlier conference call. But her son has something in his mind as he makes no move to stand, but simply keeps still and stares at the other.

"Mother, before I go."

"Hm? What is it?" The addressed woman doesn't spare him a look, too focus on the screen.

"It's about the Watanabe Clan. Specifically, the business deal with them."

"Go on."

"The deal is only for host bars in Itaewon and Kyoto, right? I mean, that's what I discussed with them last month when I was abroad."

"Yes, love. Is there something wrong with the deal?"

"Nothing's wrong, but." Hyunsuk chews his bottom lips while considering his next words carefully. He doesn't want to irk the Huntress of Choi but he has to know for the sake of his future with Jihoon. So he delivers it very gently. "The deal is only for host bars, right? Not for something else? Something, for example, a building in Gangnam."

But no matter how gentle Hyunsuk's tone, the content managed to makes his mother stop working. Mrs. Choi pauses, before slowly raises her chin to confront Hyunsuk. She appears calm, but Hyunsuk reckons so does the sky before a storm.

The corner of Mrs. Choi's purple lips quirks up, somewhat amused. "On what basis are you asking me about this?"

"On rumors, mother. In the street. I just want to confirm this with you. Like you said, you hate liars, like dad. Well, I'm your son so I'm like you." Hyunsuk utters playfully but one can see confidence and seriousness ooze from the group's heir. He holds his mother's piercing stare steady, unafraid.

They're lock in a stare until Mrs. Choi cracks a grin and resumes composing an email. "Cheeky. But it's only a rumor, love. We don't go to Gangnam, that's the Park's area."

"Exactly, mother. Unless you want to cut a deal with _them_."

It's almost as if a tight rope finally snapped; the second the word comes out of Hyunsuk's mouth, Mrs. Choi's posture becomes rigid. Her manicured fingers freeze above the keyboards as she shifts and squints dangerously at her son.

"With _that_ snobby, stone-headed old man? I rather eat a _cow_ shit."

It's the expected reaction; Hyunsuk can even recite from memories of how many times his mother curses the Park Family to seven generations to come. But young lion steels himself against the huntress's glares and snarl. He has a dream to fulfilled, after all. 

So Hyunsuk pleads, "Won't you at least give it a try, mother? It's been years since--"

"Since that brainless middle-aged man thrashed the first club _I_ managed with an army of sledge hammers just because of a baseless rumor that my men sabotaged his customers?" Mrs. Choi swiftly raises her voice, enraged. With knitted eyebrows and a scowl, she glowers at Hyunsuk like a hunter considering the next target for her shotgun.

Hyunsuk gulps quietly, deep down feeling rattled though he tries his best to not shows it or flinches as the Huntress snarls more in a higher pitch than before.

"You how furious your grandfather was that time? He blamed _me_ just because I'm a woman in a male-dominated business! Saying I couldn't control my men and shit! He made me paid for the damage from my own pocket, you know. All because of _that_ son of a bitch." Mrs. Choi clicks her tongue and looks away for a moment, possibly bitter as she reminiscences her young days before snapping back at Hyunsuk, "Look, the Predator of the Park is nothing but an old tool who should just kick the bucket already and die on the streets. And don't even talk about their _creed_ as a family. The Park is so dumb and close-minded, love, they view everyone as enemies. Who the fuck _thinks_ like that in this day and age? So _fuck_ him, _fuck_ his wrinkled ass, _fuck_ his family!"

Hyunsuk clams up in front of his mother's outburst.

Soon, silence engulfs the air between the young lion and the Huntress. Hyunsuk is contemplating his next move as there's still no confirmation from the empty lot. He steals one, two glances at her mother who's back on the keyboard but still curling her purple lips in irritation.

After another moment, Hyunsuk clears his throat and speaks, low. "Mother."

"Shut it, love, I don't wanna hear any more Park coming out of your mouth." But Mrs. Choi is quick to shut him down again.

Hyunsuk tries one last time. "Okay. But that means the Choi is off-limit from Gangnam, right?"

Again, Mrs. Choi ceases her movement, be still and simply gazes at Hyunsuk. This time, though Hyunsuk can't discern the expression she wears-- neither angry nor frustrated, but she's not calm either. The Huntress is thinking, deep between the ticking gears inside her mind, and it aroused Hyunsuk's curiosity even more.

But when he's about to ask further, a ringtone cuts in. 

It's her mother's. By reflex Hyunsuk's eyes shift to the vibrating smartphone near Mrs. Choi laptop and catches the caller ID.

A name written in Japanese with no photo ID.

Then his mother snags the phone out from Hyunsuk's view to brings it close to her ear. "Can you go, love? I have a phone call to take. We'll talk more tomorrow evening."

Hyunsuk is lying if he doesn't feel disappointed but he'll remember every little detail his mother exhibited throughout their talk, along with the mysterious caller ID, and arrange the pieces of the puzzle later. Maybe a good night's sleep will help too.

So Hyunsuk stands and nods. "Right. Good night, mother."

"Good night, love." And Mrs. Choi replies.

She doesn't pick up the call even until Hyunsuk is out of the room. Between the gaps of a door being closed, Hyunsuk then catches a snippet of the Huntress greets the caller in low whispers and foreign tongue.

-

There's a shadow out of the corner of Hyunsuk's eyes.

Hyunsuk turns his head around, fast, but the shadow is faster.

It's gone--

only scenery of a bustling street of Itaewon outside Magnum laid before him. It's only 11 in the afternoon but Hyunsuk is already on edge because the shadow has been following him for days now, whenever he's alone. The shadow's footsteps are unheard, its body is unseen, but yesterday is the closest Hyunsuk felt of his mysterious pursuer.

In the hallway of the run-down apartment in Jungnim neighborhood, a few minutes before Jihoon arrived, Hyunsuk caught a glimpse of the shadow's body-- tall and slim and definitely, a man. Maybe it was because of the cramped corridor the shadow had no room to run and hide freely as before, but as Hyunsuk trailed his steps with a loaded gun, the shadow went into a vacant room and disappeared like a magician act.

Hyunsuk _swears_ he will catch his pursuer this time as his eyes dart right and left, searching between food stalls and chattering pedestrians for anyone suspicious until--

"Boss."

Hyunsuk jumps from his spot. " _Ah!!_ "

It's Jeongwoo, standing behind the Choi's heir ever so innocently as if he doesn't just give an already jittery Hyunsuk a goddamn fright.

The young retainer snickers. "Wow, chill, Boss, you almost make me spill your coffee."

"Don't-- don't startle me like that!" Hyunsuk yells, frustrated, before sighing out loud, "I swear, I can never hear you coming."

"What can I say? I'm a ninja." Jeongwoo shrugs as he passes the coffee to Hyunsuk. "Here, Boss."

"Thanks. Well, that's kinda true knowing you were born in Tokyo." Hyunsuk sips the coffee until he notices Jeongwoo's stare toward him. Specifically, toward the hand that grips the cup, even more specifically, toward the platinum ring Hyunsuk absent-mindedly wears after a shower this morning. It's almost like a part of his body now, Hyunsuk forgets it's given by the group's rival. Thank God the engraving is on the inside surface.

Like a busybody he is, Jeongwoo comments on it. "Nice ring, Boss. New?"

"Uh, yeah." Hyunsuk clears his throat and quickly changes the topic. "Jeongwoo-ya, you go first. Ask for Jaehyuk-ah. I'm gonna make a phone call first."

"Okie dokie, Boss."

Jeongwoo gives a playful salute before going into the club. After making sure he's alone, Hyunsuk quickly grabs his phone and calls Jihoon. He hasn't texted him since they parted last night but Hyunsuk recalled asking for another meet-up when they're together yesterday. He's sure his _Red_ can spare him an hour or two this evening.

And yet-- his fiancée doesn't pick up the call.

Hyunsuk frowns before trying again. It's the same result. Hyunsuk wonders if Jihoon is in the middle of a meeting or a stake-out, so after a while, he decided to text the other about the meet-up at the usual place before entering Magnum.

-

The warm smile of the first son of the Yoon family is what welcomes Hyunsuk as he steps into the Magnum.

"Hyunsuk-hyung, welcome. Please follow me."

The son's name is Yoon Jaehyuk, not much older than Jeongwoo if Hyunsuk is not mistaken, as he guides Hyunsuk and his trusted retainer inside. Magnum is a trendy club with a retro interior design aimed at a particular scene of people who enjoy small crowds and hip-hop, R&B, funk music in exchange for gigantic building and mainstream house club playlist. The club has two floors, the first for clubbing with a dance floor and a DJ booth, the second is for the bar. Instead of LED lights and confetti, the second floor has a more chill atmosphere. The walls are made of murals from local artists, and there are arcade machines and a billiard table if guests are tired of beating their bodies to the music. Hyunsuk declines the offered seat from Jaehyuk for a game of billiard. 

After minutes of Jaehyuk explaining his concern, Hyunsuk pulls back the cue stick and summarizes what he heard just now, and last night from his mother.

"Okay, let me get this straight. There's only one Watanabe you recognize while others are not, or you haven't seen them before, but they all speak in Japanese while they're here."

"Yes, Hyunsuk-hyung. The staff overheard them while serving their drinks."

"Okay, tell me what they look like. The Watanabe first." Hyunsuk says as he bends down and positions his cue to aim for ball number seven.

"He has platinum blonde hair, pale skin, quite skinny. Uh, I think he's a little shorter than me? I only saw him from a distance, though. Oh, he also has this robot face, you know, like very stoic, no emotion at all throughout the time he was here. Not even a smile or laugh. But that's why he's so recognizable, I've seen him around _Orange_ , the underground club one block away from here."

Ball number seven goes into a hole. Jeongwoo, who's been standing on guard in one corner of the pool table gives his boss a thumb up. Hyunsuk smiles proudly before looking back at Jaehyuk. "Which is owned by the Watanabe."

Jaehyuk nods, "Yes, I think he's a staff there."

"I see. Jeongwoo-ya, we're gonna make a little visit after this."

"Always ready, Boss." Now the young retainer gives two thumbs up. Hyunsuk snorts.

"Okay. How about the other Japanese? Anyone look suspicious?

Jaehyuk doesn't answer immediately. The club's son seems deep in thoughts for a while before finally speaking again. "It's not that they look suspicious, hyung, more like-- they've been here a couple of times, right? And it's always the same group of people. Among them, there was this one guy and he always sat or walked at the center of the group. Other men would surround him, including the robot guy. It's almost as if he's either their boss _or_ their guest, I can't really know."

The information makes Hyunsuk pause. He takes a step back from the pool table and faces Jaehyuk fully, furrowing his brows. "That's interesting. You remember how he looks like?"

"Can't forget him, hyung. He's _very_ handsome, almost like a model straight out of a Japanese ad. He's tall, has short, tidy black hair, lazy eyes, he almost has no expression too, like the robot guy, and always wore a black long-coat and gloves. _And_ he never drinks."

"He never? But they placed orders?"

"For the others but not him. He just scanned the surrounding for hours before they left. Almost like he's looking for someone."

Hyunsuk's frowns deeper, trying to come up with the possibility of the identity of the mysterious Japanese, or his purpose coming here. But of course, he has none. The clues are not enough. So the best course of action at the moment is to ask any Watanabe currently present in Orange.

Hyunsuk rests the cue stick at the table, readying himself to leave. "Is there anything else you can share, Jaehyuk-ah?"

"That's all, hyung. I can print out their receipt orders but I don't think it'll help. It's all just alcohols and french fries."

Hyunsuk chuckles, "Yeah, I think this is enough. Okay, time for us to bounce."

Jaehyuk and a couple of staff escort them to the front door where he bows and smiles wider in gratitude. "Thank you so much, Hyunsuk-hyung. The Yoon really appreciate and even shocked actually that the Choi's heir himself aiding us like this, even though this can be nothing serious but--"

"Oh, hush now, Jaehyuk-ah. You know how we work." Hyunsuk beams back, patting at the younger's back. "You're a part of the group, that makes you my family too. We're kinda brothers. Even though you're more _handsome_ than me."

"Ah, hyung, you flattered me." The young man looks sheepish but still ducking his head with respect to Hyunsuk.

The smaller man gives a firm squeeze on his shoulder, assuring the other. "Relax, I'll make sure this turns out to _be_ nothing. We all just want peace, after all."

"Yes, hyung. You have my utmost thanks. Please come visit us again for a drink or two, it'll be on the house."

"I'll hold your words on that." Hyunsuk grins big before leaving the scene.

The young lion steps back into the streets of Itaewon with his trusted retainer by his side and a line of Magnum's staff bowing at his strong back.

Next destination; Orange.

-

Hyunsuk never goes into a Watanabe club even when he was in Kyoto. 

He went to a couple of their host bars for references and atmosphere check but it was all related to the business deal. Hyunsuk needed some kind of benchmark for the Choi's host bars in the future, after all. But that was it.

So when he arrives at the front door of Orange, which is hidden deep in a secluded alleyway with no directional sign at all, Hyunsuk doesn't know what to expect. The sign of 'Closed' hanging by the black door is obvious since no club opens in midday but the surprise part is when he pushes the steel knob, the door turns out to be unlocked. He cocks a questioning eyebrow at Jeongwoo, perched behind him, and the young retainer decided to enter the club first for the safety of his boss.

The door opens to a stair that leads to a basement level. When they reach the bottom, what greets is a long corridor and another black door at the end. Hyunsuk walks along the path while observing how the walls and floor are made of unpainted cement and there are only two pendant lights hanging from the ceiling, making the hallway dimmed and eerie.

Jeongwoo gets to the door first and pushes it open. Like before, it's unlocked and it reveals a large clubbing space akin to a parking lot; there are pillars of cement supporting the room that consists of a generous size of the dance floor and a handful of tables and chairs pressed against the bare wall. Hyunsuk notices a small bar next to the front door and a DJ booth far in the corner of the room, beyond the dance floor.

The club is empty. Hyunsuk circles the dark room, searching for any staff available but finds none. He stands in the middle of the dance floor with Jeongwoo; hands on his hips while the black haired man is pondering whether he should wait for an hour until one of the staff get here when all of a sudden,

from behind--

"Welcome."

Hyunsuk jumps from his spot. " _Ah!!_ "

Deja vu, only this time when Hyunsuk turns around, he meets a stoic face, platinum hair, skinny body, draped in a bartender outfit. It's the Watanabe from Jaehyuk's story.

And goddamn, Jaehyuk was right, the man holds no expression whatsoever as he gazes blankly at Hyunsuk and stands stiff as a robot. Hyunsuk couldn't even hear his footsteps earlier. Jeongwoo, though who isn't as startled as Hyunsuk, quickly settles himself as a wall between Hyunsuk and the foreigner.

Hyunsuk calms his rising heartbeat down for a couple of seconds -he can never handle jumpscares, movies or real-life- before straightening his back and addressing the creepy man. "Are you the manager here?"

"No." The other answers with an accent, since he's Japanese, and a flat tone. Hyunsuk is even more convinced that the creepy man is indeed a robot.

"Right. Let me introduce myself. I'm Choi Hyunsuk, from the Choi Group. This is my retainer, Jeongwoo. We're here to talk. Nothing serious. And seeing the tables here are all still empty, you don't mind if we sit in one for a while, do you?"

The creepy man holds his vacant stare at Hyunsuk, making the other uncomfortable as hell, before moving toward one of the tables. The heir and his retainer exchange a curious look before following the foreigner and takes a seat.

The creepy man doesn't even offer him a drink, Hyunsuk knows that his presence is unwelcome here. So the young lion gets straight to business.

"What's your name?"

"Asahi." Again, flat-- the man's voice is devoid of emotion and it puts Hyunsuk on edge.

"Okay. Asahi-san. Sorry to barge in like this but let me cut to the chase. Is there a reason why a staff of a fine establishment owned by the Watanabe Clan hanged around in Magnum?"

The creepy man, or Asahi, offers no answer, motionless both body and face. Hyunsuk waits for a moment, feeling slightly irritated, before sighing and asks again in a firmer tone.

"Look, I don't know if you're aware of this but the Choi and the Watanabe are in the middle of closing a business deal. And your recent activity in Magnum makes our people restless, thinking you have an ulterior motive. Now as future business partners, we can't have that between us. So let's build a bridge of trust here starting from telling me about you or your group's purpose in Magnum."

But Asahi doesn't budge, simply bore those lifeless orbs at Hyunsuk and the smaller man is on the verge of flipping the table and grabs the other's collar.

" _Look_ , Asahi-san, I'm trying to be friendly here but you keep being silent all the time then--"

"I don't think he understands, Boss."

Hyunsuk abruptly halts his words, frowning at the sudden exclaim from the young retainer seated beside him. " _What?_ "

Now the creepy man shifts his attention to Jeongwoo as the young retainer starts translating Hyunsuk's question into Japanese.

To Hyunsuk's surprise, Asahi answers.

Jeongwoo nods before retelling them in Korean to his boss. "He said he's accompanying a guest from the Watanabe Clan."

Hyunsuk lets out a relieved sigh, patting Jeongwoo's shoulder. He's ever thankful for the other's presence as Jeongwoo did become his walking translator when they were in Japan.

But back to business. "Okay. Can he tell me who or--"

Jeongwoo is quick to asks again, already knowing what's on his boss mind.

"It's the son of the Watanabe-san himself."

" _What?_ " Hyunsuk leans forward and gapes in shock because he doesn't see _that_ coming.

"Did we see him while we're in Kyoto last week, Boss?"

"No. Never. We only meet with old Watanabe-san along with his retainers and business directors. He didn't say anything about his son or his whereabouts. I never thought of asking too, I mean, we're on a business trip and Watanabe-san still holds the position as the Head of the Clan, even in a wheel chair."

It's true, Watanabe Clan is one of the largest crime syndicates, or better known as _yakuza_ , in the whole Japan. As a group, Watanabe is known to be loyal to the main family, to old Watanabe-san. Some whispered that the clan seldom has strife between families but some also whispered the actual conflict lies between the father and the son. They said their bond is strained and cold, and the son actually yearns for the father's death now that he's sick and old.

But the topic can wait when Hyunsuk meets the son himself.

"Where is he now? The son. And why he was in our club?"

Jeongwoo delivers Hyunsuk's demand to the foreigner to which he replies with;

"He said he can't say or they'll punish him. But he said the son wants no trouble, he's only curious about Korean clubs."

Hyunsuk scoffs, shaking his head. "He _really_ expects me to believe that?"

Jeongwoo adds after the creepy explains more. "He said we can meet him later this weekend in the Choi-Watanabe meeting at the Choi's Villa. He will attend in place of his sick father."

Hyunsuk freezes. He looks at Jeongwoo in utter confusion. "A _meeting_? There's a meeting between the Choi and the Watanabe?"

"Oh, you don't know, Boss? Actually, this is the first time I heard it too, but I thought you knew, knowing you're with Madam last night."

" _No!_ Mother didn’t tell me anything!" Hyunsuk's eyes dart back and forth as he recounts last night's conversation, line per line, but no, his mother didn't bring any topic regarding the Watanabe's deal aside from the rumors Hyunsuk inquired.

"I mean-- _what_? I was the one who was with the Watanabe for almost a month to draft the contract and the host bars and everything, and I don't even know about this? What the hell?" Hyunsuk's mind delves into a frenzy because his guts are telling him something is _wrong_ but he doesn't know what it is. By now, the young lion is confident that the Huntress is hiding whatever _that_ thing from him.

So Hyunsuk tries to dig up from another source; the creepy man in front who has been studying the heir like an open book. Hyunsuk clicks his tongue at the other, annoyed, and turns to his trusted retainer. "Ask what's the meeting is all about, Jeongwoo-ya."

Jeongwoo obeys, but the answer is not satisfactory at all.

"He said he doesn't know."

Hyunsuk groans in frustration.

Silence converse between the three men; Hyunsuk is wrecking his brain upside down, trying to find a clue or info he missed that can point him in a direction that reveals the true relationship between the Choi and the Watanabe. The other two clams up as well, at least until the creepy man averts his dead eyes to Jeongwoo and opens his mouth,

for the first time, without being asked.

"面倒な事になるぞ."

In an instant, Hyunsuk lifts his chin, watching the quiet scene between his retainer and the man with no expression. Jeongwoo gives no reply, simply maintaining his steady gaze at Asahi-san. Puzzled as he is, Hyunsuk nudges the other's arm and asks.

"What did he say?"

It takes a couple of seconds before Jeongwoo leans back at Hyunsuk and replies.

"He said they don't want trouble."

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes, grumbling, "Me too, but this is too fucking weird." For a moment there, he thought the creepy man granted them a new tip regarding the meeting, but it seems like the other has nothing more to offer. So after heaving one last tired breath, Hyunsuk stands and draws the interrogation to an end.

On his way out of the dimmed, eerie corridor, as yellow lights flicker above him, Hyunsuk notices how his shadow grows darker--

and the young lion only hopes the days that await him, aren't.

-

"So, what should we do next, Boss?"

Jeongwoo pulls the overthinking Hyunsuk from his thoughts. They're a few meters away from Orange, creating a distance from the club and possible eavesdroppers. If the creepy man could sneak behind Hyunsuk without a sound, then there's a possibility other staff too. It's risky to hang around Orange so the duo stride across the street and lie low behind a street stall. 

Hyunsuk fishes out his phone before responding, "I'm gonna talk to mother and ask about the meeting, that's for sure."

"Okay, back to the villa, then."

"No, not now, later tonight. She's at her office anyway." Hyunsuk checks his diamond-studded Rolex, it's two in the afternoon and his stomach is grumbling. He forgets about lunch, and it's a wonder Jeongwoo hasn't nagged him about it. Maybe they can grab some ramen and gyoza around Gangnam.

Jeongwoo hums, "Okay, where do we go next?'"

"Gangnam. I wanna check something but let's find some restaurant first around the area."

"Okie dokie, Boss. Let me get the car, then."

When Jeongwoo is out of sight, Hyunsuk unlocks his phone and checks the messages. To his dismay, Jihoon hasn't replied back. He hasn't even read Hyunsuk's text.

The black hair man pressed his lip tight, a little bummed out, before quickly diminishes any bad thoughts; today is a special day after all, Hyunsuk still has a ring to pick up later. Maybe Jihoon's schedule is too packed today to take a peek at his phone, he's done that from time to time.

Hyunsuk decided to text again before the family's Bentley Flying Spur comes to pick him up.

Next destination; Lot 77.

-

To Hyunsuk's surprise, the lot is quite big.

Yesterday his Red didn't say anything about the actual size of the land, simply told that it was for the construction of a club targeted for upper-class society, which is right perfectly with the Park's business, not the Choi. And with this much space, Hyunsuk bets they're not going to only construct a club, maybe along with a casino or karaoke bars. The building will be its own entertainment district, he reckons. No wonder the Park is threatened by it.

Hyunsuk mulls over all rumors he heard as he stands in front of a fence of tall banner wrapping the lot to outside eyes. Jeongwoo is ever loyally perched beside the smaller man, whistling in awe, "Lot's pretty huge. Wonder what they're building."

Hyunsuk decided to not share the information with his retainer, not when the young lion himself isn't certain. So he shrugs, "Yeah, I wonder that too. Jeongwoo-ya, can you check the paperwork for this lot? The owner, contractor, construction plan, etc."

"Sure, Boss, gonna take a few days, though."

"No problem, it's better than not knowing."

"But it's gotta be the Park's." Jeongwoo takes a step back and squints his eyes toward the end of the street. "Isn't Nonagon a couple of blocks away from here?"

Hyunsuk follows his gaze before turning back. "Yeah, but it's best to be sure."

"But why the sudden interest, Boss?"

Hyunsuk slips out a thin smile, playing innocent. "Curiosity?"

"Uh-huh, I'm just gonna pretend I believe that." Jeongwoo gives the other a dirty look that earns a light punch on the arm from Hyunsuk. Their bantering continues until suddenly--

Hyunsuk's phone rings.

The long-awaited call is here; Hyunsuk swiftly makes some excuse to walk away and pick it up.

"Red--"

"Where are you?" Jihoon cuts in, sounding serious.

"Oh. In Gangnam. Something's wrong? I texted you since morning--"

"Meet me at the usual place."

Jihoon is not even asking, he's _ordering_. Jihoon rarely uses a stern tone with Hyunsuk, unless they're fighting over something stupid but now they're not, so it throws the smaller off-balance, speculating what the hell happened to his fiancée.

But Hyunsuk concludes he can just ask him directly later. "Okay. What time?"

"Now. Can you?"

Hyunsuk knits his brows lower, getting really agitated, but he complies. "Sure. Give me 40?"

"See you."

It's Jihoon who hangs up first.

Hyunsuk can only stare at the dark screen as he wonders why his fiancée sounded so cold.

-

The young lion wastes no time to heed his partner's call.

After coming up with excuses of wanting to go shopping, Hyunsuk parts with his young retainer. Jeongwoo still has the nerve to yells, "Say Hi to the brother lady from me." out from the car window before driving away. Hyunsuk ignores him of course, and quick to grab a taxi to his appointment with Cartier Boutique's manager.

When he arrives at the luxurious store, the ordered object is propped ready inside a red velvet box. Hyunsuk takes a look at the platinum ring; its diamond twinkles beautifully against the yellow lights of the store. On the inside surface, there's a word of 'Choi' engraved and Hyunsuk can't wait to show it to Jihoon--

show that starting today they will officially be a pair.

Hyunsuk bits his lips, holding the urge to smile. Soon, after sliding his black card at the counter, Hyunsuk thanks the manager and routes his way to the run-down apartment, feeling excited now he will finally meet Jihoon. 

-

But Jihoon doesn't _share_ the same excitement,

as the door creaks open to a sullen Jihoon sitting alone on the sofa-- he's doesn't even bother turning on the lights, he simply perched in the darkness like a bat as he slouches over, props both elbows on his knees, and faces the brown carpet beneath,

as if Hyunsuk's arrival, his own fiancée,

is not enough reason for him to look up.

So Hyunsuk calls as he approaches closer. "Red?"

But even then, Jihoon doesn't budge, like Hyunsuk's voice, low and wary, is not enough reason for him to welcome his fiancée in his arms like he always does, Jihoon always hugs him whenever they meet so why is now different, Hyunsuk wonders in disappointment.

But Hyunsuk can't leave his lover alone so he stands in front of him and touches his brunette hair, gentle, afraid Jihoon would crack like thin ice covering a lake if he stomps too hard.

"Jihoon-ah."

This time, the sullen man moves; he raises his chin, meeting Hyunsuk's worried eyes. There's only dread across Jihoon's face, as dark circles hang under his unfocused stares, chapped lips as if the man hasn't eaten or drink all day, and a frown, deep as it etches lines of fear over his temple.

Hyunsuk becomes rattled, more afraid than before and yet, he _has_ to know the reason what could make his Jihoon -snarky, brave, smiling Jihoon- into a hopeless man.

"What's wrong?"

"Hwannie." The voice comes out raspy.

Eyebrows knitted together, Hyunsuk recalls Jihoon's brother from the most recent memory which is at the Conservative's Party two nights ago. "Something's wrong with your brother?"

In an instant, Jihoon's posture turns tenser. Hyunsuk notices the change and how Jihoon clenches his jaw, like he's angry, and focuses his gaze at Hyunsuk.

"He's _gone_."

It's like a bomb just goes off; numbing Hyunsuk's mind and ears as it muffled all thoughts and sounds until he can think nothing, hear nothing but a ringing noise from a post-explosion.

But unlike Hyunsuk, Jihoon is on _fire_ as he's in the center of the detonation.

"Someone kidnapped him last night and left a ransom."

Hyunsuk shakes his head, trying to regain his composure. "What? A ransom?"

"My father's head in exchange of his by the 25th." Jihoon's brows knit lower, now the dread replaced by rage. He looks away, toward the closed curtain as a scowl forms on his face.

Meanwhile, Hyunsuk is speechless. It's true the crime syndicate life is dangerous-- hell, Hyunsuk has taken a bullet once for a brother not by blood, but to think _someone_ could and would kidnap the youngest son of the Park Family, the son of the Predator himself without thinking the consequences for picking a fight with one of the biggest crime syndicate in Seoul that has the current reigning Ministers on their back.

Who, Hyunsuk wonders--

"Who could possibly do this?"

But the reply is an _accusation_ \-- as Jihoon shifts his eyes back at Hyunsuk but instead of empty like earlier, Jihoon's stares are razor-sharp, as if he's cutting Hyunsuk in half to search for his lost little brother.

"Jihoon-ah." Hyunsuk takes a step back, muttering in disbelief because _why_. "Jihoon-ah, you don't actually think _I_ did this, do you?"

"Not you." Jihoon answers, frigid, like before on the phone, minus degrees Celsius as if the weather outside is not enough to make Hyunsuk shudders.

"Then my family?" Hyunsuk yells, his lips tremble as he glares at his fiancée, "The _Choi_? Is that-- is that what you're saying? We've gone low enough to kidnap an innocent young man for-- for _what_?!"

There's stillness for a while as two lovers are locked in a staring contest. Hyunsuk clenches his hand tight to suppress the quiver of growing panic and temper as he glowers at an arctic Jihoon, piercing the smaller man with ice-cold stares and biting silence.

Until the arctic melts; Jihoon flutters his eyes close, dejected. He ducks down and buries his face in his hands. "I don't know."

But it's not enough for Hyunsuk. He wants it _gone_ , he wants the doubt gone, washed away like waves on a shore, leaving only happiness and love between them like yesterday, Hyunsuk has a _ring_ to give, after all.

"Jihoon-ah, listen to me--"

"I don't know."

"Jihoon-ah--"

" _I don't know!_ "

Jihoon stands abruptly, _howling_ like an angry dog with veins popping on his neck. "I don't fucking know anything except the fact that in less than two weeks either my little brother or my father is gonna die, Hyunsuk-ah! _Fuck!_ "

Jihoon storms away, slamming the door to the bedroom open until it rattles against the wall.

Hyunsuk is stunned on the spot.

In all the five years he spends with Jihoon, he never sees the man _this_ mad before. Jihoon is always fun and full of mischief but he's also gentle and always looks at Hyunsuk with soft love, always asking for more time to cuddle or kiss. He never openly yells in front of Hyunsuk's face; it's Hyunsuk who's ever done that, being the more emotional out of two.

But the current situation is different than they both ever face together, it's dire and catastrophic and it making Jihoon swims in despair when Hyunsuk follows the footsteps of his lover to the bed and finds Jihoon sitting like earlier, only this time he sinks his face in his hands and _cries_ for his family. He cries without a sound like he's ashamed to break down in front of his fiancée, like crying is making him a lesser man when Hyunsuk wants nothing more than to embrace the other and weep together.

So Hyunsuk does, hooking both arms slowly around Jihoon so the brunette can cry on his chest instead.

A tear trickles down his face; Hyunsuk whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

After a while, a pair of arms hugs back, circling around Hyunsuk's waist as sorrow fills the space between them.

-

And it lingers--

the sorrow lingers even until an hour later, when Jihoon is asleep and Hyunsuk is awake; gazing solemnly at his fiancée with a ring inside his pocket that he can't pull out yet. The time is not right, Jihoon can't be bothered with a ring when his little brother is missing.

So Hyunsuk sneaks a hand under Jihoon's, knotting their fingers together but careful not to stirs the other awake. His hand is bigger than Hyunsuk's, thicker, and ever since Hyunsuk knows these hands, the smaller never feel safer than when they're tangled together.

Ever since _that_ night, Hyunsuk never feels safer than when he and Jihoon are together.

Hyunsuk flutters his eyes close, wishing he can jump into Jihoon's dreams--

instead, he jumps back into the past,

into the night of glitters and blinking LED lights, of a drunk crowd and moving bodies, of alcohol shots and white sheets--

when Hyunsuk opens his eyes, he's not in the run-down apartment anymore,

he's five years younger, wearing green long-sleeve tees and black ripped jeans, standing in front of a long queue line of a club,

called Nonagon.

**May 2nd, 12.30 AM**

**20 minutes until Hyunsuk's first encounter with Jihoon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we getting a flashback chapter? yes, we are getting a vi & red flashback chapter :D stay tuned~
> 
> also a special thanks to [@xsukkie_](https://twitter.com/xsukkie_) for the Japanese translation. ily, dear😘
> 
> references; [choi's ring](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands-for-him/engraved-weddings-bands/b4098200-c-de-cartier-wedding-band.html), [choi's villa](https://www.archdaily.com/953041/eaves-house-joho-architecture), [magnum](https://www.timeout.com/seoul/nightlife/faust), [orange](https://ra.co/clubs/101673)
> 
> as always, thank you for reading! see you in the next chap💙

**Author's Note:**

> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
